Changes
by alex-1310
Summary: This story is based a few months after JJ, Emily, and the kids' first Christmas together. For those who haven't read my other stories, these are all linked together, and the timeline is different from the show slightly. The other stories this is linked with are 'Unexpected', 'Another Side of Emily', and 'Our First Christmas'
1. Chapter 1

This story is based a few months after JJ, Emily, and the kids' first Christmas together. For those who haven't read my other stories, these are all linked together, and the timeline is different from the show slightly. But you'll figure that out once you read this.

And yes for those who read my last story, 'Unexpected', I am working on the sequel to that one, it's just taking me longer than I anticipated.

* * *

Chapter 1

Emily was attempting to wrangle Henry and Ethan into their clothes on this certain chilly March morning, while JJ was getting breakfast together.

"Guys come on, work with me here" the brunette woman begged as she held a red t-shirt out to a resistant four year old

"Uh uh" Henry replied as he shook his head back and forth, his long blonde hair flapping across his face as he did

"H, listen buddy, I know you don't want to go to school, but once you get there you'll have fun" Emily said as she tried another angle

"Daddy said I not haf to" he told her as he crossed his little arms

The brunette woman sighed and cursed Will under her breath. The man hadn't been around for over a year now, then he just showed up out of the blue demanding to see Henry. As angry as JJ was, she couldn't deny Henry the right to see his father, especially after seeing his face light up at the sight of his daddy. However, Will's reappearance had sparked something in Henry causing him to act up more than he ever had in the past. He was throwing more tantrums now than he had during his bout of terrible two's. He was resistant to almost everything Emily and JJ asked him or told him to do and both women were positive it had to do with Will. When he had returned and found out that JJ and Emily were in a relationship he was furious. He didn't agree with it at all and he voiced his opinions quite loudly the first evening he returned Henry to Emily's condo. He cursed at JJ and called Emily names, before telling both of them they would be going to hell. Declan and Ethan had both been sitting on the stairs listening to the entire thing, before they both couldn't stand by anymore. The two raced down the stairs and began yelling back at the man they knew was Henry's father. Will wasn't entirely aware of the situation with Declan and Ethan so when he finally found out the truth about who they were his frustrations grew even more. A few days later he served JJ with papers suing her for full custody of Henry. The four year old knew something was wrong but he didn't understand what was happening.

Emily turned her attention from Henry to Ethan, who was laying in bed watching everything.

"Ethan you need to get up and get dressed. We are all going to be late" she told her newly turned eight year old

"I don't want to go to school and neither does Henry" he stated as he pulled the covers over his head

Turning back to the little blonde again, Emily said, "Henry even if you don't want to go to school you have to get dressed. You can't stay in your underwear all day"

She held the red t-shirt back out to the four year old as they stared at one another intently.

"Henry. Don't make me count to three" she told him, her tone turning more serious

The blonde boy's eyes slanted in anger as he pursed his lips together. Emily stared at the stubborn little boy whom she loved dearly. And she prepared herself for what she knew was about to come.

"NO" he shouted as he grabbed the shirt from Emily's hand and threw it on the ground

"Henry Nicholas LaMontange you will get dressed right now. One…"

"NO" he shouted as he continued to stare at the brunette woman

By this time Ethan had pulled the covers back down and was watching the interaction between his mother and his brother.

"Two"

"NO. I hate you" Henry shouted again as he continued to stare at the brunette woman

Ethan's eyes went wide at what his brother had just said. He quickly looked at his mother and he could see the hurt and shock on her face, which she covered quickly.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat as she struggled to maintain her composure. She took a deep breath before moving closer to Henry and picking up the shirt on the floor. Then she took one of his little hands and placed the shirt in his hand. She looked into the four year old's eyes before she spoke.

"Well Henry, I want you to know that I love you. Always. No matter what" then she leaned forward and kissed his forehead before standing up and walking towards the doorway.

She turned around just before she left the bedroom and looked at her brunette son, "Get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes"

Ethan nodded his head as he watched his mother leave their bedroom before he threw his covers off and rolled off of the bottom bunk. He looked at his little brother who was standing there still holding the red t-shirt. Then the four year old walked over to the toys in the corner of the room and started to pull some out to play with.

"You need to get dressed H" the brunette told the blonde

"I don't wanna" he replied

"I don't care what you want, it's the rule and we have to get dressed and go to school"

"Why?" Henry questioned as he finally turned around to look at his brother

"Because we just do. We have to go learn so we can be smart like your mom and my mom"

"I pway later?" Henry asked

Ethan nodded, "Yeah you can play when we get home from school"

"Okay" the four year old replied as he reached across the floor for his red t-shirt before pulling it over his head

Ethan sighed as he pulled a pair of jeans out of the drawer for Henry and handed them to him. The brunette then pulled out a pair of jeans for himself as he began to get dressed as well.

"Henry why did you tell mo-Emily that you hate her?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the floor pulling on a pair of socks.

"I think you hurt her feelings"

Henry stopped pulling on his socks as he turned to look at his brother, "Reawy?"

Ethan nodded, "It's not nice to say you hate someone. You shouldn't say stuff like that"

"Daddy say it" the four year old stated, still not understanding why it was so bad

"Well it's mean and you shouldn't say it" Ethan told him as he pulled on his shoes before walking out of the bedroom

Meanwhile Emily had stopped outside the hall bathroom on her way out of the boy's bedroom. She knocked on the door to check on her oldest son.

"Declan you almost done in there? The other two are going to need in"

"I can't go to school today" he replied

Emily sighed as she leaned her forehead against the bathroom door, "Why not?"

"I don't have my lucky shirt" he answered

"Declan"

"Mom, seriously. We have a scrimmage today and I always wear my lucky shirt on these days"

"Where is it?" she asked

"I don't know I can't find it. It's probably dirty"

"D, if it's dirty I can't do anything about it, you know that" she told her almost teenage son

"Mooooom" he whined

"Oh for goodness sake" she said out loud, before turning and heading back to the boy's bedroom just after Ethan walked out and headed down the stairs

She walked into the bedroom and saw Henry dressed and sitting on the floor, his shoes beside him. She walked to the closet, quickly searching through the shirts to see if Declan's lucky shirt had gotten mixed up in Henry or Ethan's section. When she couldn't find it, she moved back to the teenager's side of the closet, quickly skimming through them again. She then headed over to the dresser, quickly searching through all the drawers to see if it had gotten stuck there and she came up empty again. She moved to the dirty clothes hamper in the boy's room, quickly dumping the contents out onto the floor and rummaging through them, still not finding anything. She sighed before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and scanned the room, looking over the dirty clothes scattered across the floor before her eyes landed on a baby blue shirt sticking out from under the bunk bed. She hurried over to it and pulled it out to find the lucky baby blue t-shirt with a lacrosse stick on it. She sniffed it to see if it was okay to wear.

"YES!" she shouted as she jumped around in a circle with the shirt, before practically running back out of the bedroom and to the bathroom

She knocked on the door a couple of times, "Declan I found it, open up"

The twelve year old cracked the door open to find his brunette mother holding up his lucky baby blue t-shirt. He smiled and his eyes lit up as he swung the door completely open before launching himself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

Emily laughed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde teenager, returning the hug.

"Thanks mom" he told her as he pulled away before standing on his tip toes to kiss her cheek

He took the shirt out of her hands as he pulled it over his head and smiling widely at her. Emily merely shook her head before ruffling his hair.

"Okay kid, get downstairs and eat" she told him before turning to go downstairs herself

Declan rushed past her, jumping on the steel banister and sliding down it. She stopped and went back to the boy's bedroom, spotting Henry still on the floor staring at his shoes. She sighed as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey H, you need help with your shoes?" she asked

Sad eyes looked up at her from under his bangs as he nodded his head, "Pwease"

She smiled sadly at the small four year old as she walked over and sat down across from him. She picked up his superman hi top converse and began to slide one shoe on his foot before lacing it up. As she was lacing up the second shoe Henry stared intently at the brunette.

"I sowwy Em'ly" he said as he continued to look at her

Emily finished lacing up the shoe before she looked at the sad eyes looking back at her, "Thank you Henry"

"I not wanna be mean" he told her

The brunette nodded her head as she grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer to her, "I know you don't want to be mean sport. And I know you didn't mean what you said"

He shook his head vigorously, "I huwrt you?"

She nodded sadly at the little blonde, "Yeah sport, you hurt my feelings"

"I sowwy" he said again as a tear slid down his face before he sat up and threw himself into Emily's arms, wrapping them tightly around the brunettes neck

"Shhhh" she told him as she rubbed circles on his back, "It's okay H I forgive you. And I love you sport"

"I wuv you too" he told her as he sniffled

She smiled slightly before turning her head and kissing Henry on the cheek. She carefully pulled him back so that she could look into his light brown eyes.

"I forgive you Henry and we will talk more about it later, okay, but right now we need to go eat breakfast"

He nodded as he looked sadly at her.

She tilted her head to the side, before she cupped his face in her hands, "I love you Henry LaMontange, okay" before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips

He nodded before she lifted him off her lap and stood up.

"Okay let's go eat" she told him as she nudged him out of the bedroom

When they made it downstairs and into the kitchen Ethan lept off of the barstool he was on and threw his arms around his mother's waist.

"I love you mommy" he told her

Emily returned the hug, "I love you too E"

JJ watched the interaction as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "What's that all about? I didn't get a greeting like that this morning"

Ethan let go of his mother and turned towards JJ, "Because Henry didn't say he hated you"

JJ's eyes went wide as they darted from the eight year old, back up to Emily's who smiled sadly. The blonde then turned to her four year old son who had just climbed up onto the bar stool to eat his breakfast.

"Henry Nicholas LaMontange did you tell Emily you hated her?" she asked the little blonde in an angry tone

"JJ it's okay-"

"It's NOT okay Emily, so don't act like it is. We both know why those words even came out of his mouth" she said before turning back to the youngest boy

"We do not speak like that in this house young man" the blonde woman told her son in a harsh tone

"I'm sowwy mommy" the four year old told her sadly

"You need to tell Emily you are sorry"

"But I dids" he replied

JJ looked from Henry to Emily who's lips were in a thin line as she nodded, "He did"

"Okay. Well…we will talk more about this when you get home" JJ told her son as she set a bowl of cereal in front of the small boy

"You two go get your backpacks and your jackets" JJ told Declan and Ethan

The two boys hopped off of their chairs and ran up the stairs to their room to grab their stuff. As Declan stuck a book in his backpack he turned to his brother.

"Did Henry really say that to Emily?" he questioned

Ethan pulled his red hoodie over his grey v-neck t-shirt before turning to look at his older brother.

"Ya" he nodded as he grabbed his red and gray striped scarf and wrapped it around his neck

Declan nodded silently as he pulled his black leather jacket on over his lucky blue t-shirt before grabbing his green scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

Meanwhile downstairs JJ was leaning against the counter, her palms face down on the countertop as she looked at her son who was sitting in front of her at the bar eating his cereal.

"Henry why would you tell Emily you hate her?" the blonde woman asked as the boy slurped his cereal

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

"Henry Nicholas LaMontagne look at me" she ordered

The four year old dropped his spoon, causing it to fall into the bowl splattering him and the counter with milk and a few pieces of cheerios.

"JJ it's okay let him finish eating" Emily said as she stepped up beside the younger woman

The blonde turned to glare at the brunette.

"No" she told her, "This is not okay. He can't just say things like that and think there aren't any consequences"

"Jayje he's four"

"I know how old he is Emily" JJ replied in a sarcastic tone, "I also know that he has NEVER said that to anyone before. Funny how he just happens to spit it out after spending the weekend with Will"

"JJ-"

"Emily don't" JJ said holding up her hand as she stepped away from the brunette, "Don't you dare tell me it's okay, because it's not"

The brunette took a deep breath before stepping up beside the younger woman and placing a hand on her forearm.

"I know it's not okay JJ. I was there when he said it. And it hurt my feelings, but he knows that now."

"Don't fight mommy" Henry said as he looked at his blonde mother

"We aren't fighting baby" she replied gently before looking into his light brown eyes and smiling

"Sweetie if you're finished eating go get your jacket and your backpack so we can go to school" she told him

Henry put the spoon back in the bowl as he jumped off of the barstool and turned to run up the stairs. JJ then took a deep breath before turning to look at Emily.

"I'm sorry Em" she told the older woman as she reached for her hand

Emily smiled slightly, "I know baby. But it's not your fault. And I dealt with it in the moment and later he apologized. He didn't mean it, he was just mad I was making him get dressed"

"That's still no excuse for him to say it and I'm going to talk to him tonight when we get home" the blonde told her

Emily nodded before leaning forward and placing a kiss on JJ's forehead. A moment later there were the sounds of several footsteps as the three boys came running down the stairs.

They turned to find all three waiting impatiently next to the bar. They both smiled at them before JJ pulled Henry forward and zipped up his green jacket. Then the two women grabbed their bags as they ushered the three boys out of the condo.

While they were at the BAU Emily was working on paperwork more diligently than usual. JJ had snuck off to Garcia's for a quick chat and Reid was staring at the pages of a book with intensity. Morgan had been watching Emily most of the morning, noticing there was something off with her. He also noticed she never went to lunch and it was nearing two o'clock. He hadn't eaten either so he made his way to the brunette's desk.

"Hey Prentiss, you hungry?" he asked as he walked up to her desk

She didn't respond or even acknowledge his presence.

"Emily" he said again as he touched her shoulder

The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin as she gasped and let her back hit the back of her chair.

"Jesus Morgan. You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Princess I said your name twice and you didn't respond" he told her

"Oh"

He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her, noticing how she was clearly contemplating something.

"You hungry? I was going to grab a bite and I noticed you never ate"

"I'm not really hungry" she replied as she scooted back up to her desk to work on her paperwork again

Morgan grabbed her chair and pulled her away from her desk, spinning her towards him, "Emily you need to eat and I'm hungry. Just come to the little café with me. Please"

Emily rolled her eyes when she saw him give her the puppy face, "Fine"

Morgan smiled his one hundred watt smile, "Thank you"

Emily got up and the two of them headed down to the little café for a late lunch.

As they were waiting for their food to come Morgan finally spoke up as he looked at his partner in the chair across from him.

"Prentiss what's going on?" he asked

She locked eyes with him and opened her mouth to reply when he held up his hand.

"Don't even think about lying to me Emily. I know you. Something is bothering you"

The brunette sighed, "I hate profilers"

The dark skinned man laughed, "You hate them yet you live with one"

"Oh shut up" Emily said playfully, cracking a smile

"Now there's the Emily Prentiss I know" he said pointing to her smile

It faded quickly as she turned her water glass in circles. Finally she sighed once again before speaking.

"Henry told me he hated me this morning"

Morgan was stunned. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. Those three boys were probably some of the sweetest and fun loving boys he had ever come in contact with. Then he remembered that Will had come back into the picture. He felt the anger boil up at the thought of what that man was filling the four year old boy's innocent head with.

"Em, he's four, he didn't mean it" he told her as he tried to level the anger inside of him

"I know. It's just…I never expected him to be the first one out of the three of them to say it"

"What prompted him to even say it?" Morgan asked, wanting to know what had possessed the tiny blonde to say those words

"He didn't want to get dressed for school this morning. I mean neither did Ethan, so I'm sure that played a part. But while Ethan just laid in bed with the covers over his head, Henry stood there in his underwear. He threw the shirt, I asked him to put on, to the ground, and then told me he hated me"

"Emily I think there's more to it than that"

"I know that Morgan" she snapped

The dark skinned agent stared at the sad look on his friends face. He could tell how badly Henry had hurt her even though she knew deep down that the four year old didn't understand what he had said.

"This is all Will's fault" Morgan finally stated, no longer able to hold it in

"Derek-"

"No. Emily you know it's true. You don't like him anymore than I do, so why are you protecting him? He has done nothing but cause your family turmoil and heart ache the last couple of months. And he filed for sole custody of Henry! I mean come on, you were pissed when you found out about that"

"I know. But Derek, he's still Henry's father. I don't want him to see me treat his father badly and in turn hate me. He deserves to have a father in his life. Declan and Ethan are already going to miss out on that themselves…I mean, God, why did all three of their father's have to turn out to be assholes?"

Morgan sat there for a moment, soaking in everything his partner and friend had just said.

"Emily you taking the so called high road in this scenario isn't working in anyone's favor. Henry is learning horrible things from Will. I mean aren't you worried about what other stuff he is telling him? I think you need to take a stand, maybe even in front of Henry. Maybe if he sees Will threaten you he will jump to your defense. You are the one who has been around the last year. Will hasn't."

Emily tilted her head to the side as she looked at her friend, "But Morgan I disappeared from his life for a year also"

"Okay, but still, Emily you and JJ are going to have to do something"

"Don't you think I know that Morgan. There's not a lot we can do with this custody battle going on. And I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize JJ losing Henry. I would never forgive myself. She's already worried enough."

"Well then, do you want me to pay Will a visit? Because you know, I would be glad to" he said with a smile

Emily returned the smile, "No, Derek, but thank you"

"Always princess. Just say the word and I'll be there" he told her as he gripped her hand across the table

"I know" she replied

Their food came a few moments later. As they began to eat Morgan remembered what Emily had said about Declan and Ethan's father.

"Emily" he said as he looked at her from across the table

"Yeah" she questioned as she looked up from her bowl of soup

"Just so you know. Declan and Ethan will always have a father figure. And if you ever need help with the boy stuff or if they ever want to go camping or have a guy's weekend, I would love to help out, in any way I can. And I'm pretty sure Reid, Hotch, and Rossi feel the same way"

Emily smiled at her best friend and did her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Thank you Derek. They would probably love that."

"Like I said Princess. Anytime."

Emily smiled again before saying, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan"

"Well that's good Emily Prentiss because I kinda love you too"

Later that evening when Emily and JJ finally returned home, they found all three boys in front of the tv. They excused the sitter so that she could go home before JJ walked over to the boys. She picked up the controller and turned the tv off.

"Mommy" Henry whined

"JJ" both Declan and Ethan echoed

"Declan, Ethan, would you please go upstairs for a bit. Emily and I need to speak with Henry. You two can go watch tv in our room if you want, just don't destroy anything" the blonde woman told the older two boys

Ethan smiled a devilish grin as he attempted to race Declan up the stairs. Emily saw the look on the seven year olds face and shouted,

"Ethan Tyler no jumping off of our bed practicing your flips. I am not taking you to the emergency room tonight"

JJ couldn't help but smile at that comment. She had seen the look on Ethan's face as well and she knew he was plotting something in his head that would most likely get him into trouble. She pushed that to the back of her mind as she returned her focus to the four year old sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Henry we need to talk about what happened this morning" she told him as she rested her hands on her hips

"Do you remember what you said to Emily this morning?" she questioned

He looked up at his mother through long blonde hair and nodded slowly, "I says sowwy"

"I know you did sweetie, but we need to know why you said it"

He shrugged his little shoulders as he looked back down at the ground.

"Baby you know that's not nice to say. We don't say we hate people" the blonde continued

"Daddy saids it. He saids he hated gay peoples" the four year old stated

JJ turned to lock eyes with Emily who was standing off to the side, leaning against the bar. The blond then turned back to her son.

"Henry did daddy say anything else that sounded mean?"

"He saids lots of fings"

"Like what?"

The three year old shrugged his shoulders causing JJ to sigh. She knew she was asking a lot of the four year old. It was hard for him to focus on one thing for too long, but she needed to know if Will had said anything about her, or more importantly Emily.

"Henry, did daddy say anything that you thought was mean, that he shouldn't have said?" she asked, trying a different angle

"He said you was sick mommy and dat Emmy make you sick"

JJ closed her eyes willing the hatred for Will to stop. Then Henry ushered the next words and the anger boiled over.

"He saids you was goin to hell coz Emmy made you sick and she was goin theres too"

"What?!" JJ said loudly, clearly upset

"I saids he was wong. Hell is for bad people but you and Emmy ain't bad"

JJ sighed a little and Emily let out the breath she had been holding in. This four year old knew what he believed and the brunette couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"He saids he hated Em'ly and he was gonna take me away so I not be sick or bad wike yous"

JJ saw the tears forming in her sons eyes and she moved towards him, sitting down on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"Sweetie you know you are not bad or sick, right?" she questioned as she ran her fingers through his bangs, attempting to brush them out of his face.

"But daddy says you bad" he repeated as the tears began to fall

Emily's heart broke as she watched the confused four year old begin to cry.

'Damn you Will' she thought to herself

JJ moved from the coffee table to the couch, scooping Henry into her arms, and rocking him back and forth.

"Listen to me sweetie. I am not bad and neither is Emily"

"Dats what I saids to him" Henry told her

JJ looked across the room at Emily before asking the next question.

"You told daddy that me and Emily weren't bad"

He nodded his little head into her chest, "I says I wuv you bof"

"We love you too baby" the blonde told her son as she kissed the top of his silky blonde head

"Why daddy says dat?"

JJ took a deep breath before she began to explain the relationship between her and Emily again to him.

"Well sweetie. You know how Emily and I talked to you about all of us moving in together?"

He nodded his head so she continued.

"Lots of times it's mommies and daddies who live in the same house with the kids, but sometimes it's two mommies or two daddies."

"Wike Katie? She's in my cwass and has two mommies"

"Yeah baby like Katie"

Henry nodded again.

"That's how Emily and I are. I love her very much and that's why we live together and are getting married. We love each other the way some mommies and daddies love each other. Remember the rings Emily and I gave each other for Christmas?"

"Uh huh. I helped!" he stated

"Yes you did. And that's because one day we are going to get married, so you and Declan, and Ethan will have two mommies, like Katie"

"Okay"

"Does that bother you?" she asked him

He shook his head, "I wuv you bof"

"We love you too sweetie"

JJ kissed his head again as she rocked him a bit more.

"Mommy" he said in a questioning voice

"Yes baby"

"Is daddy reawwy taking me away?"

JJ stopped rocking him as she shifted him slightly to look into his light brown, almost gray eyes.

"Sweetie I don't know. I'm doing everything I can to keep you here…Do you want to live with daddy?"

"I wike daddy, but I wikes it here more. I wike wiving wif you and Emmy and Decwan and Efan"

"Well we like you living here too" Emily said as she finally spoke up from her place at the bar

Henry looked over at her with a sad face, "But I says I hate you"

"I know you didn't mean it little man"

He continued to look at the brunette woman, "I hurt you feewings"

She nodded, "Yes you did, but I know you're sorry and I love you very much, so I forgive you"

Henry smiled slightly before sliding off his mother's lap and running towards Emily. He threw his little arms around her legs as he barreled into her.

"I wuv you Emmy. I sowwy" he told her in a sincere three year old voice.

The brunette ran her fingers threw his silky hair before unwrapping his arms from her legs and bending down to his level, holding his tiny hands in hers.

"I know, H, and I love you too. Very, very much" she told him with a smile before kissing him on the nose and causing him to let out a giggle.

He then threw his arms around her neck and squeezed tightly as she squeezed him back. She locked eyes with JJ, who was still sitting on the couch smiling at the interaction between the two.

"I love you" JJ mouthed to the brunette

Emily smiled and mouthed it back in return.

"Alright what do you say we go see what the two rugrats are doing upstairs?" Emily asked as she and Henry pulled out of their embrace.

He nodded his head vigorously before smiling and then shouting, "Piggy ride"

Emily laughed as she turned and Henry jumped onto her back. Then she stood up and ran past JJ before bounding up the stairs quickly, the four year old giggling the entire way.

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a note if you liked it! I have this story mostly complete, I'm working on the final chapter now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is just a short chapter because I wanted to split it up from chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks JJ was under a lot of stress as she dealt with her lawyer and Will over the custody battle. JJ's lawyer told her that the court could side with either of them. Will was still a cop back in Louisiana and had family to help with Henry when he would be at work. Since he was a regular detective his hours were considered better than Emily and JJ's due to their unforeseen traveling for cases. It also did not help that they were estranged from their immediate families. Even though they had their BAU team to back them up as family, the courts would not see it the same way. And whenever Emily and JJ would be gone on a case their entire BAU family would be as well, therefore leaving Henry with whoever would be convenient and available at the time.

By the end of the week JJ was exhausted, and to make matters worse they had been called away for a case. The courts had already given Will custody of the four year old whenever JJ was called away for a case, which only increased her anxiety.

As JJ packed a bag of clothes for Henry the four year old sat on his bed watching his mother, while Ethan and Declan sat side by side on Declan's bed.

"Okay little man, I packed enough clothes to get you through a few days. If we aren't back by then daddy will just have to wash your clothes. Are there any toys you want to take with you?" she asked as she looked up from her spot on the floor

"Are you weally comin back to get me?" he asked skeptically

"Of course I am baby. I promise to come get you as soon as we get back from our case, okay" she told her son sincerely

"I wants to stay here wif Decwan and Efan" he stated

"I know you do Henry, but the rule is you have to go to daddy's right now while we are gone on a case" she told him again

"You have fun at daddy's don't you?" she asked

The four year old merely shrugged his shoulders.

JJ zipped up his backpack before turning her attention to the other two boys, "So Aunt Pen is going to stay with you guys at night, but she will still be working with us, so if she's busy you guys don't disturb her. And Zady will be with you after school until Aunt Pen gets here, okay"

Both boys nodded.

"Cant's Decwan and Efan come to daddy's with me?" Henry asked innocently

"No baby, that's not a good idea" the blonde answered quickly

"Why?"

"Because your dad doesn't like us" Declan answered

"And he doesn't like my mommy" Ethan added

"Guys" JJ said

Henry looked down at his feet, obviously sad, "You not wike me either?"

The other two boys looked at the four year old who they considered a brother. They both got up and moved to the bed where Henry was sitting.

"Of course we like you midget" Declan replied

"Yeah we even love you" Ethan stated as he nudged the little boy

Declan ruffled Henry's hair and the four year old began to giggle as he fell backwards on his bed. Then Ethan and Declan pounced on him and began a tickling war. JJ smiled at the three boys before beginning to grow sad thinking about Henry not being here if Will won custody.

A few minutes later Emily entered the room, "My goodness, what is going on in here?"

"A tickling war" answered JJ

Emily laughed as she watched the three boys roll around on the bottom bunk practically jumping on top of one another.

"Get Emily and JJ" Declan shouted as he took off towards the brunette

"Nooo" she shouted, but it was too late, Declan jumped and knocked her onto his bed, before he began tickling her, just as Henry jumped on top of her as well

Ethan headed for JJ and knocked her to the ground. But she flipped him over and pinned him to the ground, tickling him instead. He began laughing hysterically as he begged her to stop. Then she began covering him with kiss, which just made him laugh more.

Their fun family moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all knew it was Will coming to pick up Henry.

Emily sat up reluctantly, Henry on her lap, and Declan still lying on the bed. JJ sat up from the floor and sighed before picking up her son's backpack and standing up.

She walked over to Emily and Henry and held out her hand, "Come on champ, your daddy's here"

He took her hand slowly as he slid off of Emily's lap. Together the two blonde's walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Ethan walked over to his mother and climbed onto her lap to give her a hug, as Declan sat up and rested his head on her shoulder. She kissed the top of both of their heads as she heard Will at the front door. What she wasn't expecting next was Henry crying and shouting that he didn't want to go. She slid Ethan off of her lap and got up, heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"I no go. I wanna stay here wif Decwan and Efan" the four year old stated as he held tightly to his stuffed lion

"Come on buddy you have to go with me. We'll have fun I promise" Will said, trying to coax the little blonde

"Mommy" Henry whined as he looked at his mother

"Baby we talked about this. When Emily and I are gone you are going to stay with daddy. But we will come get you as soon as we get back" she reminded the small boy

"Don't call him a baby JJ. He's four years old for God's sake. And don't mention that woman around me. She is not welcome at my apartment. It's bad enough I have to come here to pick him up."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot call my son. I'm the one who's raised him the last four years, even when you were around, you were never a father to him"

"Oh please-"

"And don't you dare speak about Emily like that, or any other derogatory way in front of Henry. Do you understand me? He loves her and she loves him, so DO NOT put ideas into his head. Or say mean things about her to him. Do you hear me?"

"I'll say whatever I damn well please. This house is no place for him-"

"STOP" Henry shouted as he cried louder, causing JJ and Will to both turn their attention towards him

He had his hands over his ears, his stuffed lion tucked under his arm, before he turned and shouted for Emily.

"EMMY" he shouted as he ran towards the stairs

She had heard the argument and was already down the stairs when Henry came barreling towards her. She scooped him up as he wrapped one of his little arms tightly around her neck and buried his head in the crook of herneck.

She began to rub his back soothingly as she rocked him back and forth, "Shhh, it's okay little man. Everything's okay"

"I no go" he mumbled into her neck

"Put my son down" Will said in an angry tone from the doorway

"Shut up Will" JJ snapped

"Both of you be quiet" Emily said in a calmer tone as she began to hum and rub Henry's back

"Hey, H, remember what your mommy told you earlier? You're just going to spend a couple of days with your daddy while me and your mommy are working the case. But as soon as we get back we will come get you, okay sweetheart"

"You come too?" he questioned as he raised his head to look her in the eyes

"Yeah baby I will come with your mommy to get you"

"Pwomise?" he asked

"Promise" she told the four year old before rubbing her nose with his and causing him to smile

"Besides you have to tell me and your mommy all the fun stuff you did with your daddy before we get you home and your brother's keep you all to themselves to hear about the fun adventures" she told him

"Yeah we will stay up late the night you get back and tell each other all about the fun adventures we had" Declan said as he and Ethan stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Weally?" the three year old asked

"Yep. Promise" Ethan told him

Henry smiled again before looking over at his father who was standing, very uncomfortably and slightly angry, in the doorway.

"Okay. Me weady now daddy" he said

"Thank God. Let's get out of here" he told his son

JJ turned to glare at Will, "You better not fill his head with insults"

Instead of responding he bit his tongue and rolled his eyes. Choosing to watch the interaction between his son and the other tenants of the house.

Henry wrapped both of his arms around Emily's neck and squeezed tightly, "I wuv you Emmy"

"I love you too H" she told him hugging him back

Will watched as Henry leaned back before leaning forward and puckering his lips for a kiss from Emily. His anger began to boil up again as he watched the brunette kiss HIS son on the lips.

Emily then set him on the ground and he ran to his two big brothers. The two boys knelt down and the three embraced each other in a group hug before passing out kisses to one another, which again, disgusted Will.

Once Henry was finished he ran towards his mother who caught him and lifted him onto her hip hugging him tightly. Then they shared a kiss and I love you, before JJ set the four year old back on the ground.

JJ handed Will the backpack as she watched Henry take his hand, "I will call him every night to say good night to him"

"Whatever" he replied as he turned and walked out into the hallway

"And I will call you when we are on our way back. If you don't answer that's your fault, but I will be by to pick up my son as soon as we land" she told him matter of factly

Will ignored her as he made his way to the elevator with Henry in tow.

JJ shut the door behind them, locking it and leaning her head against it, sighing deeply, and fighting back the tears.

Emily moved forward, walking up behind her and rubbing her back. The blonde woman then spun around and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, hugging her tightly. Emily returned the hug, pulling JJ flush against her.

"I'm sorry baby" the brunette whispered to the blonde

JJ could only nod into Emily's neck.

A moment later the two women felt two sets of arms wrap around them from both sides. Ethan and Declan had joined the hug, one boy on each side, wrapping their arms around their mother's waists. The women dropped their arms from each other and wrapped their arms around the two boys, pulling them in tightly to a group hug.

"I love you" JJ and Emily said simultaneously

"I love you too" Ethan added

"I love you guys too" Declan added seconds after Ethan

The women then bent down and placed kisses on both boys' heads before pulling away so that they could go grab their own bags and meet the team at the jet.

* * *

A/N: Once again just a quick chapter, should post the next one in the next day or so!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming if you like the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The case that the team was working on was proving to be a bigger challenge than they originally thought. The unsub seemed to be alluding them well. Every time they thought they had it narrowed down, he would change tactics, something that didn't usually happen. JJ and Emily were both on edge. JJ more so than the brunette, mainly due to the fact that she was worried about Will and Henry. They had already been gone a week from DC and they were all the way in Oregon. She had tried calling Henry every night around his bedtime but had actually only gotten to talk to the four year old three times in the last seven days and the blonde was furious. Most of the time Will told her that Henry was already in bed or came up with an excuse which, of course, the blonde didn't buy. She knew Will was up to something and she was worried, especially since she was so far away. Then there was Emily. She was on edge because JJ was. While she was also worried about Henry, she also knew that he was physically safe with his father. Will would never hurt Henry in that way. However, she also had a feeling the southern man was up to something. The brunette had to calm the blonde woman down several times over the week and the team took notice. They didn't say anything or cause a big deal because they knew the family was stressed with all that was going on. Their only saving grace was that JJ seemed calmer after talking to Declan and Ethan on the phone.

After ten days in Oregon the team finally solved the case, but not without cost. The team was surrounding the house where they knew the unsub to be located and they had profiled him having a partner that was not equal to him, most likely a family member, such as a brother. They were to be prepared for anything when they entered the house. There were three points of entry and the team split up: Reid and JJ taking the front door, Rossi and Hotch the back door, and Emily and Derek were taking a staircase from the outside that led to a door on the second story of the house. On the count of three the team entered the house. As JJ and Reid cleared their section of the downstairs they then turned to head up the stairs, Reid leading. As they were ascending the stairs JJ's mind drifted off to Henry and Will. She was wondering when things got so bad, and, how much she would miss her little boy if Will won full custody of him. She was so engrossed in thought that she didn't see the man emerging from behind a door. Emily and Morgan were coming down the hallway from the opposite way. Emily saw the man had a baseball bat so she did the only thing she could think of. She shouted and ran at him.

"REID" she yelled as she ran towards him

The young doctor startled as he saw his brunette friend running towards him. He turned to look behind him and saw the baseball bat coming towards his head before he could even react. The bat smacked him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground and causing him to black out. Emily was still charging, jumping over Reid and flying through the air, landing in the arms of the unsub as they both flew backwards. The unsub flew into the wall behind him, still gripping the bat, as the two fought for dominance. JJ and Morgan watched as Emily battled it out with the unsub, neither agent able to get a clear shot with Emily in the way. Morgan made his way closer, checking on Reid, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Emily managed to knee the unsub in the groin getting him to drop the bat. But now the two were swinging fists, connecting with different body parts occasionally. Morgan and JJ were so preoccupied with Emily and the unsub that they didn't see the second unsub sneaking out of the very same room the first one had come out of. Reid's version was blurry but he could make out another figure.

"MORGAN" Reid shouted, his head still spinning

JJ and Morgan both turned with their guns raised as their friend yelled. They saw a man with a gun pointed at them. Both JJ and Morgan shouted at the same time.

"FBI drop your weapon"

The man only smiled as he pulled the trigger. The dark skinned man and the blonde didn't hesitate as they pulled the trigger on their service weapons. The unsub flew backwards before dropping his gun and falling to the floor.

The distraction was enough for the other unsub as he watched his brother get shot. His adrenaline kicked in as his anger increased.

"NOOOOO" he shouted as he gripped Emily by her shoulders and shoved her hard against the wall at the top of the stairs

He reached for her weapon which was holstered and she fought to keep his hands off of her. Morgan and JJ turned and saw what was transpiring. They didn't hesitate to once again raise their weapons and each fire a shot at the man who was holding their other friend against the wall as he fought to take her weapon from her. Unfortunately when he felt the bullets hit he smiled at Emily before grabbing her arm and pulling her with him as he fell towards the staircase.

Rossi and Hotch had heard the commotion and the gunfire and were just on their way up the staircase when Emily and the unsub came tumbling down. As they fell in a heap on the first landing both men rushed towards them, Hotch holstering his weapon, as Rossi kept his gun trained on the unsub. Hotch then bent down and pulled the unsub off of Emily who was laying on her back on the landing. The unsub was unconscious, but alive, as Hotch rolled him to the side. The brunette woman groaned as she looked up into the eyes of her boss.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice

"Never better. Haven't you ever had the urge to jump down a flight of stairs just to see what it feels like?" she replied with a smirk

He smiled slightly as he reached a hand down to help her up, immediately her face turned to a grimace.

"Shit" she said as she held her left wrist close

"Broken?" Rossi questioned, his gun still trained on the unsub

She nodded, "Think so"

She groaned some more as Hotch helped her to her feet taking in the bruises and cuts that marred her body not only from the tumble down the stairs, but also the fight before that. He saw the bruise forming on her left cheekbone and raised an eyebrow before looking up the stairs at his other agents.

"What the hell happened up there?" he asked angrily

Emily looked from Hotch up to JJ, who looked more guilty than anyone, then to Morgan who had nothing but remorse on his face, to finally Reid, who was just attempting to stand up, blood running down the left side of his face.

While Emily and Reid were both being looked over by a paramedic Hotch was talking to Morgan and JJ.

"What the hell happened? I have one agent with blood running down his face and another who came flying down the stairs in front of me"

"Hotch all I saw was Emily yelling at Reid and then she took off running towards him. Everything happened so fast. Once Emily had attacked the unsub I couldn't get a clear shot off. We didn't even know the second unsub was up there. He came out of the same room the first one did though" Morgan told him as he shook his head before looking past Hotch at the ambulance that Emily and Reid were both sitting on the back of

Hotch noticed and he spun their positions so that he was the only one who could see the two injured agents.

"It's my fault" JJ stated, wanting to take full responsibility, "I was distracted. I didn't even see the unsub come out of the room. I should have been paying attention and I wasn't. This is my fault. They are hurt because of me"

Hotch looked disappointingly at the blonde woman whom he respected so much. He nodded at her and then looked at Morgan.

"You are going to give your statements and then we are going to write up the reports. And those two" he said nodding towards Reid and Emily, "Are going to the hospital to get taken care of"

Morgan and JJ nodded before Hotch walked away from them, heading towards the ambulance. As he approached his two injured agents, they both gave him a weak smile.

"How are you two doing?" he asked looking from Reid to Emily

"Fine" they both answered

The paramedics shook their heads before turning to the team leader, "They both need to go to the hospital. This one needs stitches and this one definitely has a fractured wrist that may even be completely broken, I can't be sure. It needs to be x-rayed. Plus she has a pretty good gash on her arm that probably needs to be stitched up"

Hotch nodded, "Go ahead and take them. I will come pick them up after I take care of things at the station"

"Oh Hotch I'm fine really" Emily started

He glared at her and she backed down knowing she wasn't going to win the argument, "Fine"

He nodded at her and then to the paramedics, before he turned and headed back over to the rest of his team.

Reid received fourteen stitches to the left side of his head and showed signs of a concussion. He was not to be out of anyone's sights for the next 24 hours. Emily had fractured her left wrist in two places and now had a hard cast adorning it, grimacing the whole time about how unflattering it was. She also received eleven stitches to the back of her left arm just below her elbow. She didn't know how it had happened, she just assumed it was cut on her fall down the stairs.

JJ and Morgan typed up the reports after giving their statements. The lone surviving unsub had been shot in the leg and the back, but was expected to make a full recovery before standing trial for the murders he had committed.

The team was loading up onto the jet that evening hoping to make it back to DC before it got too late. The team was mostly quiet when they boarded the plane, everyone tired and exhausted, and well aware of how much worse things could have been.

Emily took a seat next to Morgan, the dark skinned man carrying her bag for her even though she told him she was perfectly capable of carrying it with her right hand.

"Woman just let me do my thing, alright" he told her as he ushered her down the aisle to the two seats they routinely claimed

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend but allowed him the honor to carry her bag. Meanwhile Reid took a seat across from them, his head pounding from the blow he had taken. JJ plopped down next to him, a look of concern spread across her face. She hadn't been able to speak to Emily or Reid since the ordeal at the house, and her heart broke as she took in her fiancé and her friend.

While the jet was preparing to take off JJ finally broke the silence. Turning to Reid she grabbed the young man's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm so sorry Spence. This is all my fault" she told him, looking from him over to Emily

She held the brunette's eyes for a moment and could see that Emily didn't blame her for anything. She could only see love and concern. Emily gave a half smile and a wink, telling her silently that they were okay and to worry more about Reid right now.

The blonde turned back to the doctor, "How bad are you hurting?"

"I'm okay JJ" he told her

"Spence, you got fourteen stitches and were hit in the head with a bat" she stated

"I guess this makes up for when you got hit with the shovel. That was my fault"

"No it wasn't" she disagreed

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm okay JJ, really"

Reid looked over at his blonde friend and could see the blame she felt written across her face. He squeezed her hand gently, "JJ I know you think it was your fault, but I didn't clear that room either. It could have just as easily been you"

"But it wasn't" she stated, "It would have been easier if it were, especially since I let my personal problems seep into work. We are all so lucky"

She looked up at Reid before turning to look at both Morgan and Emily before continuing, "I lost my train of thought when Reid and I started going up the stairs. I started thinking about Henry…and Will…and what would happen if I lost Henry…I was distracted and I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again. I promise"

The three agents nodded their heads.

"We know it's been hard on you JJ, and we are sorry, but you have to trust us in the field to stay focused, and we need the same trust from you" Morgan told her

The blonde nodded, "I know"

The dark skinned man nodded also in return, "Okay. That's good enough for me"

"I am really sorry guys" she repeated

"We know JJ" Reid told her

"Yeah so shut up already. You're giving Reid and me a headache" Emily told her

JJ looked up in shock at the brunette before seeing the smile on her fiancé's face and finally catching the joke that Emily had thrown out there. She narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"Emily that is not funny" she told her seriously

The brunette shrugged as Reid smiled and replied, "I think it kind of was"

JJ then turned to the young man and glared slightly at him. Morgan then also let out a chuckle and high fived Emily lightly.

"You guys aren't funny" the blonde told them

"Awww, babe, you know we are and it's one of the many reasons you love us so much" Emily told her with a wink

JJ smiled for the first time that day but still rolled her eyes and shook her head at her girlfriend. Now that she felt more at peace with part of her team she knew she still had to face Hotch and Rossi. She got up from her seat and moved to the front of the plane where the two older men were sitting across from each other. She stopped and stood next to both of them.

"May I speak with both of you?" she asked, looking from Rossi to Hotch

Both men nodded so she took a seat next to Rossi.

There was silence for a moment as JJ attempted to reign in her emotions. Then she finally spoke up.

"What happened today was my fault. Reid and Emily both got hurt because of me. And if things would have gone differently Morgan, Reid, and Emily could all be dead right now. I could be dead also. I was distracted by things going on in my personal life and I can't apologize enough for that. But I can promise it will never happen again. I just wanted to apologize…again…to both of you. I know you both know what happened because you read the reports, but I wanted to speak with both of you in person about it"

"JJ don't make a promise you can't keep" Hotch told her

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not. I promise I won't be distracted by my personal issues again"

Hotch shook his head, "JJ none of us can promise that. Things in our personal lives will always be happening. I've let a lot of things in my personal life affect my work life. All of us have. It's part of what makes us good agents. But it can also be what causes us to make mistakes. We have to do our best to separate the two. Sometimes we have to recognize when it's too much and it's okay to admit that. I want you to know that no matter what I will always respect you and I want you to trust me enough to come to me and be honest if you think there is something that you can't handle, or you're afraid that personal reasons will cloud your judgment. Whatever the issue might be. We are a team and we need to trust each other to not let another get distracted. We have to protect each other. But that is earned through trust"

JJ nodded, "Okay"

Rossi then spoke up, "Kiddo all of us on this jet have let our personal issues or feelings overtake us during some cases"

JJ looked at him skeptically so he began to list examples.

"How about me when that college student was killed after I basically shrugged her off a couple years ago. Or the case that haunted me for so many years involving those children. Or Morgan harboring a deep emotional secret that came back to haunt him just before I joined the team. Or Reid remembering those things about the boy from his childhood and the way it affected him on the case we were working. And have you already forgotten about the turbulent year we have had regarding Emily and Declan?"

"And the whole mess with Foyet. I made mistakes and did things that I shouldn't have" Hotch added

"We all have. Look how we fought above and beyond for people we care about. Emily and Derek could have been killed when they decided to go rogue and confront Doyle alone. The fact of the matter is we have to be willing to live with the consequences of the decisions we make"

"I know" she told both of them, "I just wanted you both to know that I do accept full responsibility for what happened"

Both men nodded. Now that the air was clear and the blonde knew that the two men did still respect her she felt her anxiety lessen somewhat. It would take her awhile to forgive herself for her mistake, but she was going to prove to this team that she was still trustworthy. Just as she was about to get up and head back to her previous seat, Hotch spoke up again.

"We are going to do everything we can for you JJ. You know we are all behind you in this custody battle, right?"

She nodded and gave a small smile, "I know. Thank you"

The team leader nodded, "We are going to be there every step of the way"

JJ nodded, "Thank you"

She then returned to her seat next to Reid and noticed he had finally fallen asleep. She looked across at Morgan who had his eyes closed, but was listening to music. Then she looked directly across from her and saw that Emily had her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She smiled slightly and then frowned when she saw the bruise and swelling on the brunette's cheekbone. She fought back the tears as she looked at the bandage on her left arm hiding the stitches and the cast that was on her left wrist. She felt something bump her foot and started to pull her feet back towards her seat, forgetting she had stretched out her legs when she sat down. But then she felt two ankles lock around her own and she realized it was Emily. The blonde looked up and saw the brunette with one eye cracked. JJ just stared for a moment before Emily rubbed her leg gently, trying to tell her to relax. Then the brunette smiled slightly at her before closing her eye again trying to drift to sleep. JJ locked her ankles with Emily as a response before closing her eyes herself to try to rest until they arrived home.

When they finally landed in DC, the team made their way back to headquarters to finish up the last minute things. Garcia had already left the office and was at Emily's condo with Declan and Ethan. JJ and Emily loaded up JJ's SUV and headed towards Will's apartment. She had already called him and left him a message when they had left Oregon. When she called once they landed in DC, he was once again did not answer the phone, so she left another message telling him that she would be at his apartment in 30-45 minutes to pick up Henry. She was not happy that she hadn't been able to speak to her son in the last two days and now Will wasn't answering the phone.

As the two women headed towards his apartment, Emily driving because she knew how tense JJ was, the brunette reached out and laid a hand on the younger woman's thigh.

"Relax JJ. Just think about how excited Henry is going to be when he sees you" she told her girlfriend with a smile

JJ smiled in return, placing her hand over Emily's and squeezing gently.

They pulled up in front of the apartment building Will had been staying in. JJ moved to get out of the car but stopped when Emily remained in the seat.

"Em?"

The brunette turned to look at JJ and smiled faintly, "You go get him Jayje. We both know Will doesn't want me there and I don't want to cause you any more problems than I already have"

"Stop it Emily. I want you with me. You keep me calm…Sort of" she added with a blush when she saw the raised eyebrow the brunette was giving her

"Besides you promised Henry you would come with me to pick him up"

"And I did. I will be here when he gets to the car"

"You know that is not what his four year old mind was thinking when he made you promise him" JJ told her, this time she being the one raising her eyebrow

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Me going with you is probably just going to cause more problems" Emily stated as she took off her seatbelt and opened her door to get out and follow JJ up to Will's apartment

Just before they got to the door JJ reached over to grasp Emily's good hand, giving it a squeeze before she let go and reached up to knock on the door.

A few minutes later the door finally opened, revealing an unhappy Will.

"I'm here to pick up Henry" JJ told him

"I don't think so. He's asleep"

"Will don't even try that. I called before we left Oregon and again when we landed"

"Sorry he was tired"

"Will he would not have gone to sleep this early. It's barely 8pm. You didn't tell him we were coming did you?" she accused him

"Look first of all I specifically said I did not want that woman anywhere near me or my apartment. Secondly, you're right I didn't tell him, mainly because you were gone for over a week so I contacted the courts. They said we are to be there at 8am Monday morning for the verdict and I'm pretty sure it's going to fall in my favor. They also told me that I could keep Henry here with me until then"

"That's bullshit Will" JJ said angrily

"Well it's the truth. Maybe you should check your messages" he told her

"I want my son" she told him, her hands balling up into fists

"Well if you're lucky you may get him one weekend out of the month, but don't count on it"

"Will come on this is ridiculous, she has a right to see her son" Emily said finally speaking up

He turned to glare at her, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Now get off my porch"

"Don't speak to her like that" JJ told him, fire raging in her eyes

"I was speaking to both of you" he said, turning his attention from the brunette to the blonde

"At least let her see Henry so that she can give him a hug and tell him she loves him. She hasn't spoken to him in three days" Emily said as she looked at Will

"No. I didn't get to see him or give him hugs either for the past year or so"

Emily took an angry step towards Will, "That was _your_ choice Will, not hers. You are the one who didn't call your son or come to see him. Don't punish JJ because she was the better parent than you"

"How dare you" Will said as he stepped into Emily's personal space, "You have no right. Maybe if you weren't fucking _my_ girlfriend I would let her see him"

"Is that what it will take for JJ to get her son back?"

"Emily NO" JJ said angrily as she tried to separate the two angry adults, "Will I am _not_ your girlfriend anymore. I love Emily and I'm sorry if you don't accept that, but I'm not giving up my son without a fight"

As their angry voices got louder they finally heard Henry's voice from inside the apartment.

"Mommy? Em'ly?" he said as he wondered through the living room, his stuffed lion in his arms

As soon as the little blonde spotted his mother he took off running towards her,

"MOMMY" he shouted as he attempted to launch himself into her arms. Unfortunately Will reached out first and caught the four year old

"Daddy put me down. I want mommy"

"Will just let me hold him and then I will leave" JJ told him

Will finally relented as Henry began to cry and reach out for his mother. He passed the boy over to JJ who wrapped her arms tightly around her son, he doing the same.

"I missed you little man" she told him as she rocked him back and forth

"I miss you too" he replied before leaning back to kiss her on the lips

"I love you so so much my sweet boy"

"I wuv you mommy"

Henry looked at Emily and noticed the bruise on her cheek and the cast on her left wrist. He frowned as he tilted his head to the side.

"Eml'y you hurt" he stated as he pointed to her wrist

The brunette smiled kindly at the blonde boy in his mother's arms. She nodded, "Yeah but I'm okay"

"Does it huwt?"

"Not really" she told him with a smile

"Did a bad guy do dat?"

She nodded, "Yeah but we caught him and sent him to jail"

The four year old nodded before hugging his blonde mother again.

Meanwhile Will was making a phone call as he kept his eye on his son. He watched with disgust as Henry finally reached over to Emily and she smiled before scooping him into her arms. She began kissing his face and neck repeatedly making loud popping noises as Henry giggled. Will finally contacted who he was trying to reach and got JJ's attention.

"This is my lawyer JJ. He wants to talk to you" Will said handing over the phone

Then he turned to the brunette standing on his porch, "And you can hand me back my son"

"No daddy. I wuv Emmy. I want go home with mommy" Henry stated as he wrapped his arms tightly around the brunettes neck

Will reached out and began tugging his son towards him, only causing Henry to wrap his legs, to the best of his abilty, around Emily's waist, as he began to shout, "NO daddy"

"Will stop. You're only upsetting him more" Emily told him

"Don't tell me what to do"

"Stop it both of you" JJ said as she pushed Will's hand away from Emily and Henry

She handed the phone back to her ex before turning to look at Emily, "Looks like I have to leave him here. Henry has to stay with Will until the hearing Monday morning"

The brunette nodded sadly at JJ before handing Henry back over to the blonde.

"I love you so much buddy. But you're going to stay here with daddy for a couple more days, okay" she told the four year old as she kissed him on the cheek

He shook his head, "No. Wanna go home wif you"

"I know baby, but you can't right now. You need to stay with daddy"

Henry looked into his mother's eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Case?" he questioned

JJ smiled, "Sort of baby. But I just wanted to come by and tell you that I loved you and missed you"

Henry threw his arms around his mother one last time, seeming to understand and accept that she had to work and that's why he couldn't go home with her.

"Wuv mommy" he told her

The four year old then turned to look at the brunette standing next to his mother and he smiled at her.

"Wuv Emmy too" he told her

"I love you too sport" Emily told him as she leaned over to give him one more kiss on the head

Finally JJ passed Henry back over to Will and the southern man turned and shut the door in both women's faces.

As they stood on the porch Emily looked over at JJ. She could tell the blonde was fighting hard not to lose control of her emotions.

JJ then turned and walked quickly back to her SUV, climbing inside. Instead of Emily getting in on the drivers side, she walked over to the passenger door and opened it up.

"JJ" Emily said in a concerned tone

The blonde turned in her seat to look into deep brown eyes full of concern and she finally let the tears fall. She leaned forward and threw her arms around Emily's neck as the brunette pulled her closer, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist.

They stayed like that for awhile as Emily whispered encouraging things into her ear and telling her she loved her, over and over. Finally JJ leaned back and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you"

Emily's lips formed a thin line as she gave a slight nod, "Always love"

When they finally made it back to the condo, Garcia was sitting on the couch braiding Ethan's hair which had grown out quite a bit and was now hanging down past his ears and into his eyes, much like Henry's.

"Should I be worried that Ethan enjoys that?" Emily asked as they stood in the doorway of the condo

"Oh honey, Henry enjoys it too" JJ replied, her smile immediately fading as she thought of her son

Emily reached over and grasped the blonde's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Jayje?"

The blonde was about to reply when the two women's presence was noticed.

"MOMMY" Ethan shouted when he spotted Emily

The newly turned eight year old jumped off of the couch and ran towards the brunette woman, jumping into her arms and hugging tightly.

"Mmm I missed you so much baby" Emily told him as she held him tightly, rocking from side to side

Declan came pounding down the stairs when he heard Ethan yell. He rounded the bottom of the stair case by jumping in the air and landing gracefully on his feet before running and launching himself into JJ. The blonde stumbled back a step, not expecting the full weight of an almost thirteen year old. The blonde boy wrapped his arms tightly around JJ's waist and she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you JJ" Declan told her sincerely

"Well I missed you too handsome" she told replied before placing a kiss to the top of his head

Ethan finally leaned back in Emily's arms and smiled at his mother, "I missed you too Mama…You're hurt"

Emily nodded as Ethan reached up and touched her cheek gently, "Does it hurt?"

"It's okay baby"

It was then that the brunette boy also noticed his mother holding him mainly with one arm. He looked down and saw her left wrist in a cast and a bandage higher up. He looked back up with questioning eyes.

Emily smiled as she saw the look in his eyes, "Trust me sweetie, I'm okay. Just a run in with a couple bad guys"

"You sure?"

"Positive. You know will make me feel better though?"

"What?"

"Snuggle time with my boys" she told him with a smile

"Okay" he replied with a matching smile

The eight year old then leaned forward and kissed his mom on the lips before turning and reaching out to JJ.

The blonde had released Declan by then so she reached out and scooped Ethan into her arms hugging him tightly and breathing in his scent, while Emily wrapped her arms around Declan.

"Where's Henry?" Declan asked innocently

JJ held back the tears and held Ethan tighter. Emily sighed as she looked at her almost teenage son and smiled sadly.

"He's still with his dad. He's going to spend the rest of the weekend with him"

"Why?" the blonde preteen questioned with a confused look

Both women looked at each other and before they could answer Declan spoke up again.

"Is this about the custody battle?" he asked looking from one mother to the other, "Is Will keeping Henry?"

"What?" Ethan asked worriedly from JJ's arms, "He's not going to live here anymore?"

"Is it because of my dad? Will doesn't want Henry around me?" Declan asked sadly

"No. This has nothing to do with you guys" Emily said, looking from Declan to Ethan

"Okay I think we need to sit down and talk about this" JJ said as she let Ethan slide to the floor, "Let's go into the living room"

They said their goodbyes to Garcia before they made their way into the living room. The bubbly blonde passing out hugs and kisses to everyone, doubling up on the injured Emily. JJ walked her to the door and promised to fill her in later. When she returned to the living room she saw the other three had perched themselves on one of the couches. JJ looked from one boy to the other before she began filling them in on what was transpiring with the custody battle, including the latest developments. Once she was finished she looked at the two boys waiting to see if they had any questions.

"So…there is a chance that Henry will go live his dad…all the time?" Declan asked sadly

JJ nodded sadly, "Yes that might happen"

"But we'll still get to see him?" Ethan asked

Again the blonde nodded, "Yes. Hopefully at least one weekend a month"

"That's it?" the blonde preteen asked

"I'm afraid so sweetie"

"This sucks" he stated

"Yeah this sucks eggs" Ethan agreed as he threw his back into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest

"Okay first of all" Emily began but then changed her mind, "You're right. This sucks"

"You know I love all of you guys so much,right?" JJ said looking at the three

They all nodded and Emily replied, "Yeah babe, and we love you too"

Monday morning came too soon and the Jareau-Prentiss household was in chaos. Ethan and Declan were fighting over who was going to shower first. JJ and Emily were fighting about everything and anything. They were all on edge, worried about the outcome of the trial they were heading too. Finally, Emily grabbed JJ and pulled her in for a tight hug before kissing her gently but with so much love. When she pulled away she was looking into beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you JJ. I know you're scared and I wish I could take that pain away. I wish I could make this whole thing disappear, but I can't. But I can promise you that no matter what I am going to be here through all of it. Every step of the way"

The blonde smiled, "I love you to Em, with all my heart. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch this morning"

"Don't apologize Jayje. You have every right to be on edge. I'm on edge for you"

"I'm just scared"

"I know you are babe. I also think that our fighting has bled over to those two" Emily nodded towards the door where they could hear Declan and Ethan arguing down the hall

Not a minute later the noise down the hall died down. Then there was a blonde and brunette head that stuck through the doorway of the two women's room.

"Are you guys okay?" Declan asked shyly

Emily and JJ released their hold on one another and motioned for the two boys to enter their room.

"Yes D we are okay" Emily said

"We're sorry for yelling at each other. I'm just nervous about this morning…and a little bit scared" JJ confessed as she looked at the two boys

"I'm sorry JJ" Ethan told her sincerely, "I love you" he told her before throwing his arms around her waist

"I love you too Ethie" she replied hugging him back

"I'm sorry JJ" Declan also said, "But we will be right there with you, no matter what"

JJ let out a small laugh as she smiled at the blonde preteen.

"What?" he asked obviously confused

"Nothing sweetheart. You're mother just told me almost the same thing" JJ said as she ruffled his hair

Declan smiled, "Well great minds do think alike"

Emily smiled as she held out her hand and Declan high fived it. JJ could help but laugh and roll her eyes.

"When do we leave?" Ethan asked breaking the happy moment

"In a few minutes. You guys almost ready?" Emily asked as she noted the two boys still in their pajamas

"Ummm" Declan replied

"Okay let's go find you two something to wear" the brunette said as she ushered the two boys out the room and back to their own.

An hour later they were entering the court room. Emily gave JJ's hand one final squeeze of support before she took the boys and sat in the front row while JJ made her way to the front. A few minutes later Hotch and Rossi joined Emily and the boys. Then a few minutes after that Morgan, Garcia, and Reid sat down beside them.

Thirty minutes later the judge issued them with the worst news of their life. Custody had been granted to Will. He had asked for a transfer to the DC area and was to start his new job the following week as a Detective. The judge thought that Will would be around more for Henry and that it would be in the boy's best interest. JJ would be allowed one weekend a month with her son, but that was it.

JJ broke down in tears the moment the news was shared. Declan and Ethan looked sadly up at Emily, who had her own tears falling down her face. Once the court was adjourned Emily got up and made her way quickly over to the blonde and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry Jayje" Emily told her as she tried to be strong for the blonde

Will chose that moment to walk up to the two women, "I'll be by first thing in the morning to collect Henry's things"

Neither woman said anything, so Will added, "I told you this is what would happen when you live a life in sin"

"Keep moving crawfish" Morgan said as he stepped in front of the southern man, to block his view of Emily and JJ

"Whatever" Will replied as he turned to leave the courtroom

As he did he had to pass every member of the BAU team and received death glares from all of them. Morgan turned and wrapped his arms around both Emily and JJ.

"Let's get you guys home"

Once they got home JJ went straight up to her room and climbed into bed. Emily knew she wanted to be alone so she hung out downstairs with Ethan and Declan. Later that afternoon Emily ruffled Ethan's hair before standing up.

"I'm going to go check on JJ" she told them

The boys both nodded as they watched their mother walk up the stairs. The brunette entered the bedroom quietly in case JJ was sleeping but found that she was awake, curled up in bed. Emily sat down on the bed beside her before rolling over and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what else to say. And I don't know how to make you feel better"

"You can't Em. I just want my baby back" she said as the tears began to fall again

"I know"

The laid like that for a few minutes before they heard shuffling near the door. Emily rolled over so that she could see their doorway and she saw Declan and Ethan standing nervously.

"Hey guys" she said

"Hey" the both said shyly

"Is something wrong?"

They both shook their heads before Ethan spoke up.

"We were just wondering if we could watch a movie in here with you guys. Something that won't make JJ sad anymore. We don't like it when she's sad"

Emily smiled at her eight year old and she turned to look at JJ who had a sad, but loving look on her face.

"Jen?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" the blonde stated as she smiled over at the boys

Both boys smiled in return before running and jumping onto the bed. Ethan climbed over both Emily and JJ to get to the other side of the blonde, while Declan squeezed himself between both women. Once they got situated Ethan snuggled into JJ's side.

"Is it okay if I snuggle with you JJ?" he asked innocently

She smiled down at the small brunette and kissed the top of his head, "It will always be okay with me"

Ethan smiled up at her before snuggling into her even more. Then Emily turned on the tv so that they could find a movie to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so originally when I began all of these stories a few years ago, I really really didn't like Will. But I have to admit, over time, he has grown on me a little bit. So I actually changed my original plan. He's not going to be as horrible as I had originally wanted to portray him. There will definitely be moments especially in the future, but that's for another story completely ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

A month and a half had gone by with Will having custody of Henry. They had just finished their second weekend with the four year old and they made sure they made every minute count. Once again when Will came to pick up the little blonde boy he wailed, and screamed, and cried, begging to stay with his mom. JJ and Emily let their own tears fall as they listened to the four year old cry. Will looked lost and a little bit hurt. He finally gave up and set his son's backpack back down on the floor.

"Look why don't you just keep him one more day. You can drop him off at school in the morning and I will pick him up in the afternoon, that way we don't have to go through this" he suggested

"Really?" both Emily and JJ said simultaneously

The southern man nodded, "Yeah, maybe it would be best if that's what we did from now on? I don't know, maybe we could discuss it sometime this week?"

JJ was momentarily shocked before she recovered, "Yeah, okay"

With that Will nodded before he turned and left the condo. Emily and JJ looked at one another and smiled faintly. Then JJ kissed the top of Henry's head and rocked him back and forth.

"Looks like you get to spend the night here baby boy" she told him

He hiccupped as his red eyes looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yep" she told him with a smile

"I wuv you mommy" he told her as he flung his arms back around her neck

"I love you too little man" she replied

That next week, the members of the team woke up as they normally did on Saturdays, which was supposed to be their days off. JJ was at home with Declan and Ethan, while Emily was out running errands. What JJ didn't know is that Emily was actually looking at houses with Morgan, trying to find the perfect one so that they could move out of the condo and have more room. The team had no idea how bad their day was about to get or how things were about to drastically change.

"I don't know" Emily said as she and Morgan walked out of one of the homes they had been looking at

"Emily what's not to know? It's a beautiful place" Morgan told her

"There are cracks in the foundation"

"Cracks can be fixed"

"Nooo they can only be hidden, they're still there" she said as she shook her head

"Are you afraid the place is going to fall down?"

"I'm afraid it's never going to be as strong as it was"

"Somebody's heart isn't in this, so what's going on?" he asked her with a concerned smile

"I don't know. I feel like I'm fighting an uphill battle. I mean, I'm not sure if JJ even wants a bigger place, and it seems like I'm walking on eggshells around her sometimes. I feel like it's my fault she lost Henry and buying a big house isn't going to fix that"

"Emily it's not your fault, it's Will's fault, okay. And JJ doesn't blame you" Morgan told her

Emily shrugged her shoulders again, "I just…I don't know if this feels right anymore. When we came to this house a couple weeks ago it felt like home. I could picture the boys…all of them running up and down the stairs, playing in the backyard, watching movies together as a family in the big living room…cooking with JJ in that kitchen…Declan finally getting his own room…and Ethan and Henry goofing off in their room, staying up late talking and playing after we put them to bed"

She said the last part with a smile on her face, before it slowly faded away and she looked back up at her best friend.

"Now…I feel like that won't ever happen. Henry will never be a permanent part of our family. He and Ethan won't wrestle like they used to and-"

"Emily stop it" Morgan said as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Henry will always be a part of your family, even if it is only one weekend a month. You both know that you will always make it the best weekend for your entire family. So there will still be a chance for Ethan and Henry to wrestle, and to watch those family movies together, and even for Henry and Ethan to stay up late after you had already put them to bed. And those times, because of everything, will be extra special."

Emily nodded as she fought back the tears that wanted to fall before she finally said, "Would I be crazy to walk away from it?"

"I hope we are talking about the house Emily" Morgan stated, "And if you are then…no not necessarily. You have to do what's best for you. Follow your gut"

Emily nodded again with a half smile.

Meanwhile across town Will had left Henry with his neighbor while he went into work on a Saturday. He and his partner were riding through the town when they got a call about a bank robbery. They flipped on their lights and made their way towards the bank.

As they pulled up and got out of their car cautiously, the next things that transpired happened so fast Will barely remembers it. He remembers hearing a gunshot and watching his partner fall to the ground, dead, with a bullet in her head, before he started firing shots back at the three bank robbers who were trying to escape.

A little while later the BAU showed up as the team on call. JJ looked at Will and asked him sincerely if he was okay. He nodded and told her he was.

"These people have robbed seven banks in seven months and they've killed one person at each robbery" Hotch told his team and Will

"MO?" Rossi questioned

"Single gunshot wound, each of the victims bled out" he answered

"Serial killers with a thirty day cooling off period and we are just now hearing about this?" Emily stated

"Headquarters has always characterized them as robbers first and killers second"

"No one kills seven people without serious psychopathic tendencies" said Reid

"Why are we here?" asked Rossi

"Crisis negotiation is overseas" Hotch said simply

The team then began to discuss the robbers inside the bank as they tried to formulate a plan. Finally Hotch began barking orders at his team.

"JJ, Reid, and Prentiss look at past robberies; that's going to be our victimology. Pull another analyst if needed"

The three nodded before leaving and heading back to headquarters.

"Dave I want you to handle negotiations and Morgan strategize tactical options with MPD"

Morgan looked at Hotch with a bit of anger, "Hotch I would prefer to work with someone else"

Hotch looked from his agent to Will, who would be one of the go betweens. The team leader felt the same way about the southern man as the rest of his team, but now was not the time for personal feelings to stand in the way.

"Morgan this isn't negotiable" he told his agent before turning to glare at Will, "We are all going to remain professional right?"

"Yes sir" Will answered

Morgan merely nodded, clearly unhappy with the decision

Emily, JJ, and Reid were sitting in the conference room combing over the past robberies. They seemed to be getting nowhere when JJ made one connection.

"The woman or Queen as she calls herself is the one who has pulled the trigger at every robbery"

The three agents looked at each other as they continued to go over their findings and try to fit more pieces together.

"If we turn the woman, the Queen, and the man, the King, against each other that could be our in" JJ said

"Only if the Jack doesn't die. If he does then…" Emily pointed out

Meanwhile, back at the bank Morgan was filing in one of their agents who had medical training and was about to enter the bank to check on the wounded bank robber and other victim who had been shot. Morgan watched as the man ran towards the entrance of the bank.

Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan stood around outside the bank and watched the footage on what was transpiring in the bank. They saw the 'Jack' stop breathing and gave Morgan the nod to give their agent the all clear to pull his weapon.

While they were watching outside, Strauss and Garcia were inside an FBI van observing the footage as well. They all watched in horror as the 'King' drew two weapons and shot their agent in the chest before shooting him in the head.

Hotch, Rossi, Strauss, Morgan, and Will are all discussing what just transpired and Strauss informs them that the Director wants to send in the tactical team.

"Morgan, Will, you two prepare them but don't move them in until I give the okay" Hotch tells them

The two men nod before turning and making their way towards the tactical unit. Strauss stepped away to make a phone call to the director to try to convince him that sending in a tactical team would be the wrong decision.

Garcia came running up to Rossi and Hotch at this time, "Sirs sirs we have a problem sources from the outside have been hacking into surveillance and I've been trying to ID them and at least a couple of them are media outlets"

"Can we block them?" asks Hotch

"No not without blocking ourselves too sir"

Hotch nodded before they began to look at this group of bank robbers again. As they began looking at the events of that day again they found that someone had sent a text message reporting the robbery, then they realized it came 30 seconds before they blocked out any security feeds.

"It was one of the robbers" Morgan stated

"She wanted us here" said Hotch

"There's no clear line of sight to the vault" said Will as he looked at a map of the bank as he stood next to Morgan

"If we go in that's where they're going so we need to be ready for it" Morgan told him

Emily and JJ came running up to them at that time, JJ stopping next to Will and Emily stopping on the other side of JJ.

"Garcia caught us up, why instigate a hostage situation?" the brunette asked looking at Morgan

"What's a narcissist without attention, she thrives on it" answered Morgan

"She must have something bigger in mind" the blonde said

"Well we need to separate the man from the woman to find out what that is" Emily pointed out

"Well that's not gonna be hard, they're already on edge" Morgan said

Inside the FBI van Strauss, Rossi, Hotch, and Garcia are watching bank footage while Garcia also types away furiously at her computer. She finally finds that not only are media outlets trying to hack in to the feeds, there are numerous out of country sources trying to hack in as well. They realized that someone else has watched every bank robbeyr and come to the conclusion the 'Queens' real partner is the one watching live feed every time she robs a bank.

Hotch tells Rossi to inform the 'King' that the 'Queen' has another partner, the perfect opportunity to turn the two against one another.

The man gets angry on the phone with Rossi and turns the table, "Enough talking to you. I want to talk to the cop who shot my brother"

Rossi hears what he says and turns to find Emily standing next to him, knowing she's heard it as well. He sees the brunette shake her head, but Rossi tells the man he will see what he can do.

They inform JJ and the others what the man has demanded and the blonde immediately tenses. As much as she dislikes the man standing across from her, especially with everything he's put her through the last few months, he's still the father of her son.

"No no way"

"If it means we can end this then I'm fine with it" the southern man says without looking at the blond

"What makes you think he won't shoot you the minute you walk inside" she says looking at her ex

"He wants out of there just as much as we want him out" Will says as he finally looks at JJ

"It's not happening. Forget it. Or did you forget that you're now responsible for a four year old full time?" the blonde said angrily

"It would make things easier for you wouldn't it? You'd get him back and I would be out of the picture completely" Will spat back

"That is NOT fair. I would NEVER wish you dead. You're his father and he loves you. And I most definitely am not going to be the one to explain to him that his father was being an ass and that's why he got himself killed"

"Okay. Enough. Both of you" Hotch said stepping between the two

JJ crossed her arms as Will stepped away.

Hotch then turned back to Will, "There's no guarantee he won't retaliate for the death of his brother"

The southern man turned to Morgan, "I know you'd do it if you were me"

"Will I get what you're feeling, and as much as I dislike you, JJ's right, you're a full time father now and you are too close to this to make that call"

"You're damn right I'm close. Four people are dead because I shot his brother. No one else needs to die because of what I did"

"This isn't about you" Morgan told him

"Risking your life won't bring them back" JJ told him

"I'm sorry Will" Hotch said, making the decision

Rossi made the call inside the bank telling the man that they couldn't send Will in to be killed. Emily stood beside the older man as they watched the footage inside the bank while Rossi spoke to him. The man inside became angry and pulled one of the hostages towards the phone. Emily and Rossi watched in horror as the man shot the hostage in the head. He then informed Rossi that he would continue to shoot a hostage every 60 seconds until the cop came inside the bank. Rossi turned and nodded to Emily who in turn nodded and then ran off to find the others.

Emily entered the FBI van to find Hotch, JJ, Will, and Morgan.

"He's threatening to shoot more hostages unless he has Will" she tells them, looking regretfully at the blonde

"That's it I'm going in" Will states as he stands up and tries to walk past Emily and Hotch

"No you're not" Hotch tells him, "We are" he tells the others as he scans the room

"Just let me do it" Will says again as he attempts to shove past Emily

"NO" the brunette tells him forcefully as she places a hand on his chest to stop him

"What do you care? You'd be just as happy as her if I get killed, cause then you get Henry back. Isn't that what you want?" he asks her

"Not this way Will. Don't be like this. It's not the time to have this discussion" she tells him flatly

"She's right" Hotch tells him before looking at his team, "Let's get ready"

As the tactical team was getting ready to enter the bank Emily, JJ, Hotch, and Morgan were standing behind a police car. As JJ looked up she saw Will walking towards the bank.

"What is he doing?" she asked as she watched her ex

When the realization finally hit her she began to yell and try to get to him to stop him from making a mistake.

Morgan grabbed her around the waist as he held her and Emily tried to help him. The blonde continued to fight them both as she shouted at Will. She finally stopped fighting once she realized he had already entered the bank.

Inside the bank when the robbers saw him, the man walked towards him. He ushered for one woman to leave along with two small children. Once they were out the man with the gun looked at Will.

"What's your name?" he asked

"William LaMontagne Jr…MPD"

Then not five seconds later the man pulled the trigger, shooting Will twice. The southern man hit the ground and didn't move.

Outside when they heard the gunshots JJ and Emily both flinched and gasped in horror before JJ began to shout. Emily immediately enveloped her in a hug and the blonde began to fight her before finally giving up and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and holding on tightly.

The team met back up inside the FBI van as everyone stood around staring at one another quietly. The video footage from inside the bank had finally been cut, so they could no longer see what was going on. No one knew whether Will was alive or dead, although their hopes weren't high.

Emily was chewing on her nails nervously as she looked at JJ, who was staring at the floor. Finally JJ spoke up as she looked up at Garcia, knowing the analyst had seen Will get shot.

"Where was he shot?" she asked the analyst

When the normally bubbly blonde didn't answer JJ asked more forcefully, "Is he alive or dead Garcia?"

"I don't know sweetie, I'm sorry"

"He was wearing a vest Jayje. He might be okay" Emily told her

"Might be?" she questioned as she looked her girlfriend

Emily did the only thing she could and took the three steps towards the blonde, enveloping her in a hug again.

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?" she mumbled into the brunette's neck

"Nothing, baby, there's still a chance that he's alive. We aren't going to have this discussion until we know the truth" she told the blonde as she rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head

Just then Rossi came into the van and told them that the robbers were no longer answering the phone.

"We need to get inside" JJ said as she pulled away from Emily, but let her hand slide into the brunettes

Morgan grabbed the blonde's other hand as he looked at her, "It's too risky JJ, we don't have eyes in there anymore"

JJ looked up at Hotch, tears in her eyes, "Aaron"

The team leader looked at the blonde and could see the anguish and knew what she was feeling. Even though she and Will weren't together, they still had a past, and a son. He couldn't deny her when she looked at him like that. He nodded.

"Let's go in" he told everyone

JJ dropped Emily and Morgan's hand as she followed Hotch out of the van, everyone else following them.

* * *

A/N: You guys all recognizing this episode, with my own little twist to it?! Hope you are still enjoying it


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright here's the next chapter. This was everything that I already had written. The next chapter I still have to write, but I think it should be the final chapter. Hope you are enjoying this story!

* * *

Chapter 5

Inside the bank Will was writhing on the floor in pain. His vest stopped one bullet, but the other hit him in the shoulder. Two of the hostages, one man and one woman, went over to help him and they tried to stop the bleeding.

"I think we can get out of here" the man told Will

"What?" questioned Will as he lay on the floor

"The woman disappeared again. It's just the guy. Maybe we can turn them against each other"

"You a cop?"

"Former marine" the man told him

"Okay well I need you to get a message to two FBI agents for me" Will told him

"No way. You can do that yourself when we get out of here"

"I'm not getting out. You need someone to be the distraction and that's going to be me" Will stated

The man nodded as he helped Will stand up. The southern man looked at the former marine before he began talking.

"Their names are Jennifer and Emily. Just tell them I'm sorry…for everything. If I could go back and change things I would…and tell them to tell Henry that I love him"

The man nodded before Will walked over to the man with the gun and began talking to him. Eventually the man with the gun took Will around the corner to find the 'Queen.' The hostages took their cue and began exiting the building.

The BAU team had the bank surrounded and were about to enter the building when they saw the hostages coming out.

Hotch froze in his spot across from the bank, as did Morgan and JJ, who were standing behind a cop car waiting for the okay to enter the building. Emily was at the back of the bank with a team ready to enter.

Morgan and JJ looked at each other before Morgan spoke over his mic, "We're going in"

They began making their way towards the front doors while Hotch kept his gun aimed at the doors. At the same time Emily and two cops were entering the back of the bank.

Reid and Kevin were still at the BAU headquarters talking to Garcia by phone about what was transpiring. As Reid was looking at the maps of the building he finally figured it out.

"Gas mains. Oh no" he stated before turning towards the phone, "GARCIA get them out of there"

Garcia looked at Rossi who began running towards the door of the van shouting into his mic, "ABORT ABORT"

Before Rossi and Garcia made it to the door of the van they felt the van shake.

JJ and Morgan were thrown through the air as the bank exploded. Morgan shook his head, his ears ringing from the explosion as he sat up and looked around, his eyes finally landing on JJ.

"JJ" he said

"JJ" he said louder as he shook her

The blonde rolled onto her back as she looked up at her friend.

"JJ are you okay?" he asked

She slowly nodded, before what happened finally caught up with her, "Where's Emily? Where's Will?"

Morgan helped her to her feet as they looked around scanning the crowd. He saw Hotch helping an injured officer and he saw Rossi, Strauss, and Garcia come out of the van.

"Where is Emily?" Morgan questioned as well

As he turned back to JJ he saw her running towards the bank, "JJ WAIT" he shouted before running after her.

As they entered the bank they both began shouting, "EMILY…WILL"

They began making their way through the rubble as they continued to shout for Emily and Will.

Meanwhile Reid and Kevin were watching the explosion on the news. They made the decision to get to where their team was.

"Let's go" Reid told him before they turned and ran out of the room

Back at the bank Hotch was barking orders to agents as Garcia stood next to him. Strauss walked up to him as some of the agents were taking off to complete their assignments.

He turned to Strauss, "We need more agents"

She nodded, "Where's Homeland Security?" she questioned as she looked at Garcia

"They just got here" the analyst answered

Strauss turned to go meet them as Garcia turned back to Hotch, "Sir I've seen Morgan and JJ, but I haven't seen Emily"

His face fell and Garcia could see the worry across his face.

"I'm sure she's fine" he told her trying to hide his fear

Inside the bank Morgan and JJ were still shouting for Emily and Will. Finally Morgan was answered.

"EMILY" he shouted

"Over here" she said as she coughed

JJ came around the corner first as she let out a sigh of relief seeing her girlfriend sitting on the floor next to an elderly couple who was still alive.

"Em, are you okay?" the blonde asked as she knelt down beside the brunette and reached up to brush

some stray hairs and debris out of her hair

"Yeah" she answered as she gave JJ a loving smile, "You?"

JJ nodded, "How are they?" she asked nodding towards the couple

"He's unconscious. We found them hiding back here" she said as she coughed again

"Emily are you sure you're okay" Morgan asked as he knelt behind his friend

The brunette only nodded before turning to JJ, "Did you find Will?"

"No" the blonde answered, "You didn't see him?"

"No. He might be down below" she told her

JJ looked at her girlfriend, the question in her eyes, and the brunette nodded, "Go JJ, I'm fine, really"

The blonde nodded before pushing to her feet and leaving to finish searching.

"We're going to get you out of here" Emily told the elderly woman

"Emily" Morgan questioned as he watched JJ go

"Go with her Morgan. I'm fine. Go" she told her friend

He squeezed her shoulder before pushing himself up and running after the blonde. Emily turned back to the older woman.

"He's my love of 66 years" the older woman told Emily

The brunette smiled as she prayed she and JJ would get to experience a lifetime of love, like this couple had.

Back at Emily's condo Declan and Ethan were playing a board game, with the tv on, while their neighbor Rene looked after them, along with her nine year old daughter Jane. The three kids were laughing as they sat on the living room floor, when Ethan looked up at the tv and saw Hotch on it.

"Hey it's Uncle Aaron" he stated as he pointed to the tv

Declan sat up and turned towards the tv and sure enough he saw his Uncle on the screen. As the camera scanned the area Declan was also able to see JJ and Morgan as well. But then he watched as the news station showed the footage of the bank exploding and he gasped as he watched it. Rene was watching as well and she immediately tried to turn off the tv.

"NO" Declan shouted as he grabbed the remote and began turning the volume up

"Declan we shouldn't watch this. I'm sure your moms are fine" Rene told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder

"No I want to see what they say. I saw JJ, but I didn't see Emily" he stated as he turned his full attention to the television

Ethan swallowed the lump in his throat as he crawled over to Declan and knelt beside him. The blonde preteen wrapped a protective arm around the little brunette, pulling him against him.

"I'm sure they're fine Ethan" Declan told his little brother

Ethan nodded before moving and placing himself in Declan's lap on the floor. The blonde wrapped his arms around his little brother as they continued to listen to the reporter, hoping to hear any news about their moms being okay.

Back at the bank JJ and Morgan made their way through the debris downstairs, following the path of potential escape. They eventually came out in an alley. As they scanned the area JJ found a wallet laying on the ground. As she bent to pick it up she heard Morgan's voice.

"What do you got?"

"Will's wallet" she answered as she flipped it open, finding a picture of Henry and an old picture of her and Will

"So he was here and he most likely left us a clue"

"But they shot him, so why take him?" she asked

"I don't know JJ, but he's not here and there's no blood around here so that's a good sign" he responded

The rest of the team was back in the van discussing what their next move should be. A few minutes later JJ and Morgan joined them. As JJ walked in she filled the rest of the team in as she locked eyes with Emily, checking her over for any visible injuries.

"Will's with them. We found his wallet" she told them, still looking at the brunette

"They're going to keep Will alive" Hotch stated

"They must have a safe house set up" Morgan said

"Whoever her partner is on the outside, that's where they're heading now" Emily added

"Yeah but where is that? And what's their end game?" questioned JJ

"There is no rhyme or reason. They want to create panic" Rossi answered

"We need to find the common denominators in our fourteen robberies and go from there" stated Hotch

"So she's our only answer?" Strauss asked, looking at Hotch

"For now" he replied turning back to the video footage of them escaping in a black SUV

A little while later they got a call from a fire department saying they thought the robbers had just been there. Hotch nodded to Rossi and JJ and the two left the van to go find out what had happened. Once they got there, they found Will's bloody clothes and got the report from the paramedic that the robbers held at gunpoint to fix Will. As Rossi and JJ made their way back to their SUV JJ looked at the older man.

"It's been an hour since the explosion, why haven't they left the city?" she asked

"Their next attack could be here" he told her

Meanwhile in the SUV Will watched as the 'Queen' shot the 'King' as they sat in an alley. Will was then ordered to pull the 'King' out of the front seat and leave him in the alley. He reluctantly did as he was told before climbing into the driver's seat. Then the back door opened and the retired militant that he thought had helped him at the bank climbed in and smiled. That's when Will realized the man was the real partner of the 'Queen'

The BAU team was inside the van and finally began to piece it together, realizing that the hostage inside the bank was actually the partner of the woman.

Will pulled up in front of his apartment and saw Henry in the front yard playing with the neighbor and her kids. He swallowed thickly as he realized how bad this was probably going to get. Will and the woman got out of the car, while the man watched them walk up to the apartment and watched as the little blonde boy waved to his dad. Will talked to the neighbor for a bit telling her the woman with him was his cousin and that she was going to be watching Henry for awhile. Then Will, Henry, and the woman made their way inside.

Once inside Henry ran to get some toys before he came running back to Will and the woman. Will bent down to Henry's level as he looked into the light brown eyes of the four year old.

"This is my friend Izzy and she's going to watch you for awhile until I get back, okay?" he told the little blonde

"Okay daddy"

"Hey. I love you little man. It's going to be okay"

"Love you to daddy. Can I see mommy later?" he asked innocently

Will fought his emotions as he smiled at his son, "Yeah buddy, I think that can happen"

"Thanks daddy" he said before turning to run off again

Will then turned back to the woman and stared hard at her, "You hurt my kid and I will kill you. And if I don't get to kill you I guarantee that his mother will kill you"

Izzy merely laughed before sending Will back out to her partner who was waiting in the SUV.

Back inside the FBI van Emily, Morgan, Hotch, and Reid were on the speaker phone with Rossi and JJ discussing their next move and the motive for keeping Will. As they were talking JJ was flipping through Will's wallet again. She suddenly gasped.

"Oh no" she said

"What?" asked Rossi as he glanced over at her

"Will's license is missing. They know where he lives" she stated

The rest of the team was listening and they all gasped, as Emily became sick to her stomach and visibly grew pale.

"We're heading to Will's" Rossi told them over the phone

"Me too" Emily said as she turned to leave

"Emily wait" Hotch ordered, "Rossi and JJ are closer. They can handle it. We need to figure out their motive so we know their next move and in order to do that we need your help"

Emily looked at him, torn. JJ must have sensed her worry so the blonde spoke up over the speaker.

"It's okay Em. Figure out what they are doing. Dave and I got this"

"Okay. Be careful JJ" the brunette replied

"I will. You too. You guys get these sons of bitches" the blonde told them

"Dave?" Emily spoke up

"Yes"

"Take care of her" she said simply

"I will" he answered before hanging up

As Rossi drove full speed, lights and siren blaring, he looked over at the blonde.

"Don't do that" he told the younger woman

"What?"

"Go all quiet"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Yell?"

"I can't"

"You can't blame yourself" he told her

"Wanna bet" she laughed harshly, "I should have fought harder for custody of Henry…or told Emily it was over, in order to keep my son"

"First of all, you fought as hard as you could to keep him. Secondly, don't say that about Emily. It took you two long enough to admit feelings for each other, don't throw that away because of this. And despite what you're thinking and feeling right now, I know how much you love her and _all_ of those boys. And Emily loves Henry unconditionally you know that. I bet you also know that ever since Will filed for custody she's been blaming herself. And she probably is wondering how much longer you will stick around before you bail on her so that you can get your son back. So if you keep pushing, especially right now, she may leave before you get a chance to do it first. You are both on eggshells and this situation doesn't make it any easier. But _don't_ you for one second blame yourself or her. And don't you dare regret this last year, because I have seen both of you happier than I have in a very long time"

There was silence in the car for a moment as she processed what the older man had said. Then she spoke up again.

"Well I shouldn't have let Will have Henry back last weekend. I should have just kept him. Then he would be at home with Declan and Ethan, where he'd be safe"

"That wouldn't have gotten you anywhere JJ, you know that you would have just been arrested and Henry would have been given right back to Will. So we would still be in this same situation"

"I should have done something more. I should have made him leave Henry with me and the boys this morning. Then maybe I wouldn't have come into work"

"You're a federal agent JJ. You would have come in"

"I'm a mom too"

"But you're a federal agent also"

"I'm a mom first" she practically shouted sadly at him

"We had no way of possibly knowing how this day would go" he told her calmly

JJ sighed as she fought back her emotions and the tears threatening to fall.

Back at the scene of the crime the rest of the team was still combing through evidence trying to predict the robber's next move.

"Is there anything on this exact date, Garcia, that happened in Chad, where we think these two met?" Emily asked

Garcia began to type away at her keyboard, next to Kevin, before uttering, "Oh you are good Emily Prentiss, but this news is not. There were multiple explosions on this date in 08"

"Where were the most casualties?" Hotch asked as he stood behind the blonde with his arms crossed

"Umm let's see…a train"

"Are trains still arriving at Union Station?" Hotch asked as he turned to Strauss

"Yes but only authorities are allowed in" she answered

"That's why they needed Will" Emily jumped in quickly

"Let's go" Hotch said as he looked at Emily and Morgan

The three of them hurried out of the van to make their way over to Union Station as quickly as they could. They pulled up in their vehicle before hopping out and flashing their badges.

As they hurried towards the doors of the stations Hotch said, "He's going to want to stay close to watch"

As they got inside Hotch pointed for Emily to go left, while he and Morgan went right. As Emily was running through the crowds leaving, she saw a sign with rope blocking off an upper level due to renovations. She stepped over the rope and pulled out her gun as she made her way up the stairs.

Hotch and Morgan had split up as well as they made their way through the crowds scanning for the unsub. Morgan was by a coffee cart when he spotted the man they were looking for.

"Hotch I got him. We're in the east wing" Morgan said into his mic before taking off after the unsub who had already spotted him

"Copy that" the team leader replied before taking off in that direction

Meanwhile Emily was scanning the upstairs. As she came around a corner she spotted Will chained to a pole with a bomb strapped to him. She made her way quickly towards him.

"I found Will" she said into the mic

"Is he mobile?" Hotch asked

"Negative. He's got six transmitters on him. This whole place is gonna blow" she told her boss as she knelt down next to the southern man and reached up to pull the tape off of his mouth

"Alright where are you? I'm on my way" Hotch asked, still making his way through the crowd

"No you've got to get everyone out. Is the bomb squad here yet?"

"They're three minutes away" he told her

Emily sighed as she saw the timer on Will's chest that said 2:45 and she closed her eyes before she replied, "Copy"

"Henry. Emily you need to go. You have to get to Henry, they're at the house" Will said as he looked at the brunette with sad and frightened eyes

"JJ's on her way there" she told him

"Just get everybody out of here" Will told her as he looked down at the timer and saw 1:45 ticking

"I'm not gonna leave you. Just give me a minute" she told him as she tried to think

"Why? After everything I've done, why don't you just leave?"

"Can we have this conversation later Will. Now is really not the time. I'm trying to think here. Besides I'm not that kind of person and you are still Henry's dad. So just give me a minute to think"

"Well that's about all the time you got" he pointed out

"Okay everything they did was about them"

"They're narcissists"

"Romantics. They met in 2008" she said out loud as she punched in the code to try to deactivate the bomb

An x appeared on the device and showed her she had two tries left.

"Oookay that was wrong. Seriously Emily go" he told her

She shook her head at him.

"Go" he said again

"NO" she said forcefully as the timer ticked down to 1:05

"Hold on…Chad" she said as she punched in the code

Another x appeared and the device told her she had one try left.

"Oh dammit" she said angrily as Will let out another breath he had been holding

"Okay these are a valentine for her so a four letter word…love, life, soul-"

"Izzy" Will said, "Her name is Izzy"

They looked at each other before Emily reached for the device again, taking a deep breath before she began to punch in the code. She punched it in with 40 seconds remaining. They watched as the device turned green signaling she had gotten it correct, but before either could be relieved another box popped open and revealed a timer for 30 seconds with no deactivation code.

"Oh God" Emily stated as she and Will saw the box pop open

As the brunette was trying to concentrate on the wires she could hear Hotch calling her name through her ear bud. She ripped it out of her ear before turning back to the wires.

"The stories in the detail, these colors mean something" she said about the wires

"Like what?" Will asked as they saw the timer read 12 seconds

"I think they represent the flag of Chad. Red, yellow, and blue, only one is different from the US flag, yellow" she said as she reached forward with the knife she had pulled from her pocket

"Whatever you think" Will said breathing heavily

Emily pulled the yellow wire and reached up and snipped the wire. The timer stopped at 1 second.

"Oh no" Will said in a panicked yet relieved tone as he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing

Emily let out a sigh of relief as she sunk back off her knees, practically collapsing next to Will, as they both began trying to control their breathing.

"How'd you do that?" he questioned still breathing heavily

"I didn't over think it" she answered, her breathing just as heavy, as their adrenaline began to fade

Will began to laugh lightly and she couldn't help but join him.

At the same time that was happening, JJ and Rossi were across town, outside Will's apartment. They saw the neighbor with her kids. JJ knew she sometimes watched Henry when Will was at work. They agreed Rossi would get the woman and her children safe inside their own place, while JJ snuck into her place to get Henry.

Izzy had been sitting at the table with Henry when she heard something outside. She got up to look out the window and spotted a man with the neighbor helping her get the kids inside. She eyed them suspiciously before turning back around and heading back to the table. When she got there Henry was nowhere to be seen.

Izzy walked around the corner and saw the pantry door partially open. She made her way towards it, opening it all the way to look inside. She didn't see the boy but she heard a gun being cocked. She shut the door and came face to face with JJ.

"Turn around" JJ told her in a forceful tone, her gun aimed at the dark haired woman

Izzy sighed as she turned around. Just as she did, both women heard Henry.

"Mommy" he said

It was enough to distract JJ as Izzy spun around knocking the gun from her hands. The two women began fighting, as Izzy pushed JJ hard into the wall, the blonde picked up a vase and smashed it against the side of Izzy's head. The dark haired woman fell to the ground before getting up and running towards her bag which was on the table. She reached for a gun that was inside but it fell from her grasp as JJ pushed her from behind and then grabbed the straps of the bag, wrapping it around Izzy's neck and swinging her around into a picture hanging on the wall. The dark haired woman spun around, pushing backwards hard and fast to smash JJ up against the wall behind her. Izzy then elbowed her in her ribs. JJ pushed her to the ground and she fell into the hallway where JJ's gun had previously been dropped. As the blonde made her way towards Izzy they both spotted Henry in the hallway. JJ punched Izzy in the face before looking up at her son and yelling.

"HENRY RUN" she shouted before Izzy saw her opening and swung an elbow into JJ's face knocking her off of her

Henry turned and ran down the hallway as Izzy began crawling on the floor towards the gun. JJ was just getting to the brunette when Izzy spun around with the gun aimed at the blonde. JJ grabbed Izzy's wrist, squeezing just right and causing the clip to fall from the gun, before she pulled back the release so that the remaining bullet fell from the chamber as well. Izzy leaned back and swung her right foot forward, connecting with JJ's chest and sending her flying backwards. The dark haired woman then got up and ran down the hall in the same direction as Henry. She ran into a bedroom and could see the closet door open. As she got closer she saw the little blonde boy sitting on the floor in the corner of the closet. She swung the door open just as JJ came up behind her, grabbing her and throwing her into the wall. As Izzy came towards her again JJ swung her foot around connecting with the dark haired woman's face. Izzy fell to the ground just as Rossi entered the bedroom with his gun drawn. The older man made his way over to the woman on the ground, bending down and handcuffing her.

"Mommy" Henry said in a slightly worried tone as he came out of the closet

"Come here baby" JJ told him as she dropped to the ground and held her arms out to him

The little blonde boy jumped into his mother's arms, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly, as JJ held him against her, rocking him gently.

Also back at the train station Morgan was still in pursuit of the dark haired woman's partner. He was now chasing the man through the streets outside the train station. Morgan followed the man into an alley where he attempted to climb over a fence. Morgan jumped up after him and yanked him back to the ground. The man threw Morgan against the wall and Morgan retaliated by head butting him, before punching him in the face. The man then elbowed Morgan in the face causing him to fall back and spin away from the unsub. The unsub was able to hold Morgan against the wall by his throat as he attempted to get the agent's gun. Morgan could feel it getting harder to breathe just as a gunshot rang out and the unsub fell to the ground. Morgan looked up at relief to find Hotch standing there with his gun still pointed at the unsub.

As Emily and Will sat next to each other laughing lightly, the southern man finally spoke up again.

"Thank you" he said sincerely

Emily looked at the father of the four year old boy she loved so much and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

She nodded, "You're welcome. What do you say we get you out of that stuff and make a call to check on JJ and Henry"

"I'd say that's the best idea you've had today, but then I'd be lying. Coz the ideas you got regarding this bomb still strapped on my chest, best ideas ever to deactivate 'em"

"I don't know if it was my best idea. Pretty sure my boss is gonna be pissed at me, but he'll understand"

Will nodded just as the bomb squad made their way towards them, followed by Hotch and Morgan.

"Emily" Morgan said with relief as he approached his friend

She smiled as she looked up into the faces of Morgan and Hotch. Morgan looked relieved and Hotch looked pissed. The dark skinned man held out his hand to Emily, who graciously took it, and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you crazy Prentiss? What the hell were you thinking?" Hotch asked her angrily

"I wasn't?" she suggested as she looked at her boss with a half smile

"You're damn right you weren't. You could have been killed. I think that might be one of the stupidest things you've ever done" he told her, anger still written across his face

"Isn't that part of the job Hotch? Risking our lives for others?" she stated more so than questioned

"Maybe not when it involves the man who has caused so much turmoil for your family and treated you so badly" Morgan told her

The brunette shook her head at him before saying, "He's still Henry's father. And I love that little boy more than anything and I would do anything to make sure he still has both of his parents"

Morgan and Hotch shook their heads at her before the dark skinned man spoke up again, "That's one of the reasons I love you Emily Prentiss-"

"And it's one of the many reasons that _both_ of you cause me so much trouble" Hotch told them both with a stern look

Emily and Morgan looked from their boss to each other before breaking out in matching grins to which Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Emily" Morgan said catching her attention again, "For the record, if you wouldn't have been able to diffuse that bomb Henry still would have lost two parents. He would have lost Will and you"

Emily smiled at her friend and partner, "Thanks Morgan"

"He's right ya know" Will said as he approached the three agents

"You're damn right I am" the dark skinned man said

"Morgan relax" Emily told him as she held up her hand

"It's okay. He's just being protective" the southern man said

"Yeah well he knows I don't need his protection" the brunette replied, this time giving Morgan a stern look, which he just shrugged off

"Anyways what I was gonna say is he was right about Henry losing two parents if we would have been…ya know…blown up"

"Excuse me?" Emily said slightly confused

"Look I don't really like this thing between you and JJ, but I know it's not my decision, I just didn't want my son raised in that environment, so I did what I thought was best. And I'm sorry. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you…as much as I don't like the idea of it all. Henry would have lost both of us…and as much as I don't want to admit it, you have been a parent to him when I wasn't…so thank you again…for saving my life"

"You're welcome?" she responded as her mind still reeled with everything he had just said to her

"Look I still don't know why you insisted on staying and risking your life to try to save mine-"

"Will" Emily said cutting him off, "It's simple, okay. You're Henry's father. And no matter what, that's not going to change. Despite what everyone says or thinks he needs you. Kids need their fathers just as much as they need their mothers. And I wasn't going to be responsible for Henry losing you" she told him

The southern man shook his head at her, "But he never would have known. You could have told him there was no way for anyone to get to me on time. You could have made up anything"

The brunette nodded, "You're right. I could have. But I didn't. I would never have been able to live with myself, or look JJ in the eyes, or Henry for that matter. I would never do that"

Will watched as she turned to walk away. Morgan stepped up to the southern man and looked him right in the eye.

"She's not that kind of person. And she would never take the easy way out…of anything" he told him before turning to run after his partner

Will stood there before noticing Hotch still standing there looking at him.

"Guess I screwed up" he stated as he looked at the team leader

"You think" Hotch said sarcastically before walking up to the southern man himself, "That woman has done nothing to you, despite all the chances that she could have, especially after everything you have put her, JJ, and those kids through. And even after all of that, she still saved your life. She risked her own life to save yours. And that wasn't just for your benefit. She did that for JJ and Henry, because that's the kind of person she is. It's what makes her not only a great agent, but a great human being. And for the record, Morgan is right, she would never, and has never, taken the easy way out of _anything_"

Hotch then turned and walked out of the train station, leaving Will to walk out with the bomb squad. Hotch found Morgan and Emily standing on the sidewalk and took in both of their appearances. They were both covered in concrete dust from the bank explosion, Emily more so than Morgan. That's when he remembered that Emily was actually inside the bank when the bomb went off. He shook his head as he watched his female agent. She was almost blown up. Twice. How many more chances is she going to get? He noticed when his agents spotted him so he put back on his mask as he walked towards them.

"Seriously Prentiss, don't ever pull a stunt like that again. I don't want to have to break in another agent. Especially when there's one who's irreplaceable" he told her before walking on past the two

"Did he just?" Emily began but couldn't finish

"Yeah I think he did" Morgan replied, knowing what she was thinking

Before they could say anything else Hotch turned back around to yell at them, "Are you two ready to go home yet? Grab Will and let's get out of here"

"Coming"

"On it"

Morgan and Emily both shouted before turning and looking for the southern man. They saw him finally emerging from the train station, making his way slowly towards them.

"Come on Will, don't you want to get out of here" Morgan shouted at him

"Yeah we still need to call JJ and Henry" Emily told him

He sped up at the mention of his son and passed Emily and Morgan, following Hotch over to their SUV. Morgan shook his head at the southern man as he threw his arm around Emily's shoulder as they followed him.

"Serioulsy though Princess, what Hotch said earlier? I second that. Don't ever do something like that again"

"I'll try my best" she told him with a smile

He nodded before they all piled inside the SUV. Will and Emily sat in the back so that they could call JJ and Henry. Hotch turned around and looked at the two of them.

"We are going straight to the hospital so that Will can get fixed up and you can get looked at" he said speaking from Will to Emily

"I'm fine Hotch. I wasn't the one who was shot" Emily told him

"I know. But you were inside that bank when it exploded and you were never checked out for signs of a concussion or anything"

"Hotch that was hours ago. I'm fine. I swear"

"Yeah well I don't care. You're still getting checked out" he told her

"But-"

"There will be no arguments Agent Prentiss" he told her sternly before starting the vehicle

Morgan turned to make funny faces at his partner when Hotch turned and glared at him, "Oh Agent Morgan you will be getting checked out also. I'm fairly certain I saw your ear bleeding after the blast. So it's possible you have a busted ear drum"

Morgan started to protest but Hotch gave him his famous 'don't argue with me' glare so the dark skinned agent turned around and crossed his arms as he stared straight ahead.

Will and Emily used her cell phone to call JJ to check in on their way to the hospital.

"Emily" JJ said answering after only one ring

"Hey baby" the brunette said sweetly, forgetting for a moment that Will was beside her, she saw him look at her and she immediately changed her tone

"How's Henry?" she asked before anything else could be said

"He's fine. We got him. And we got her" the blonde told her, "Will?"

"I'm fine…thanks to your girlfriend" he said

"What do you mean?" JJ asked

Will rolled his eyes, "I mean she saved my life"

There was silence for a moment before the blonde spoke up, "Emily did you do something stupid? Are you alright?"

The brunette smiled again at her fiancé's antics, "I'm fine JJ. We just wanted to call and check on you and Henry and to let you know that we are all okay. We are on our way to the hospital so that Will can get fixed up-"

"I'll meet you guys there" she told them, cutting Emily off

"JJ do you think we could talk to Henry?" Will asked

There was a crackling sound before a sweet, innocent voice filled the car, "Daddy? Emmy?"

"Hi kiddo"

"Hi sweetheart"

"Mommy fought a bad guy" he told them in a proud, excited voice

"Really? I bet she won didn't she" Emily questioned

"Uh huh. She like suphero" he told them through the phone

"Yes she is sport" Emily agreed with a smile

"Alright kiddo, we just wanted to talk to you for a minute. We'll see you a little bit"

"Okay bye daddy. Bye Em'ly"

"Bye baby"

"Bye buddy"

Emily hung up the phone and Will immediately became angry.

"Don't call him a baby. He's four years old"

"I can call him whatever I want. And just because he's four doesn't mean I can't use terms of endearment"

"That's not a term of endearment. That's basically telling him he's still a baby"

"No it's-"

"SHUT UP" Hotch yelled from the front seat, "Both of you be quiet. No more talking until we get to the hospital and even then, no talking, except to the doctors and nurses"

They finally made it to the hospital and Will was whisked away immediately to have his gunshot wound attended to, while Morgan and Emily reluctantly went with a doctor to be evaluated as well. All of them were sitting in separate rooms waiting for the doctors to come back with the results.

Rossi and JJ came hurrying into the hospital, JJ carrying Henry in her arms. Hotch stood up from his chair and made his way over to them.

"They're all okay, really. I just wanted Morgan and Prentiss to be checked out as a precaution"

"A bomb? She stayed with him to diffuse a bomb? That was strapped to his chest?" JJ threw out the questions to her boss, still not believing everything he had told her over the phone

Hotch had called JJ and Rossi once Morgan, Prentiss, and Will had been taken to the back to be looked at. He had filled the blonde in on everything that had transpired, knowing she hadn't gotten the full story when Emily and Will had called her earlier.

"Yes, but JJ they are fine. Really" he told her again

She shook her head and was about to respond when her phone rang. She set Henry down, still holding one of his hands, while she pulled out her phone. She saw that it was her home phone and her heart sank. It had to be their neighbor, who was watching Ethan and Declan. She immediately thought that something had happened to one of the boys so she answered the phone quickly.

"Renee? What? Oh no…yes…no we're fine…sort of…okay…no let me talk to them"

Hotch and Rossi looked at one another before Rossi shrugged. They turned their attention back to the blonde woman in front of them who continued to talk.

"Hi guys…no, we're okay…I promise…I'm so sorry, I didn't know…ummm can she call you back?...She's not beside me right now…I don't know why she's not answering her phone…no guys…I promise we are okay…what? No…wait-"

JJ sighed as she hung up the phone. She looked up to fine to sets of questioning eyes watching her.

"Declan and Ethan saw the news…and the bank explosion…and us"

"Ahh" Rossi said with a nod

"I'm pretty sure they know something more is up. And they are probably going to call Garcia, who's going to cave when she hears their tiny little voices, and somehow they are going to wind up here before we even get to leave"

"That sounds accurate" Hotch stated before stepping off to the side and raising his own phone in the air, "Speaking of boys, I should probably call Jack"

Rossi and JJ nodded before the blonde looked back down at her son. He smiled up at her and she returned the smile.

"Mommy why are we here?" he asked innocently

Her smile faded slightly as she knelt down so that she could look into his eyes, "Well baby, Emily and daddy are here getting fixed up so-"

"They hurt?" he asked worriedly

"Sweetie, they're okay. Daddy hurt his arm and Emily's just getting checked out to be safe, but they are both going to be okay" she told him

"Pwomise?" he asked

She smiled, "I promise little man"

"Can we see vem?"

"Yeah, let's go find them" she told him as she scooped him up into her arms again

"I'll go with you" Rossi told her as he escorted her down the hallway

They finally got pointed in the right direction and as they came around the corner JJ could see Emily sitting in a room, swinging her feet impatiently from the table she was on. JJ watched as the woman she loved hopped off the table and began to pace the room, still oblivious to JJ's presence.

The blonde smiled as she kissed Henry on the lips before turning his attention to the woman inside the room. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely when he noticed her. He began to wiggle out of JJ's grasp, so she set him down and watched as he ran around the corner into the room.

"EMMY" he shouted

The brunette spun around when she heard her name. She smiled widely as Henry came running towards her. She bent down and he ran into her arms, wrapping his little arms around her neck tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she stood back up, holding him tightly to her.

"Oh Henry. I love you so so so so soooooooo much" she told him before pulling him back slightly to lay kisses all over his face causing him to giggle

"I wuv you too Em'ly" he told her once he stopped laughing

Emily spotted JJ standing in the doorway, a huge smile adorning her face, tears evident in her eyes. She smiled at the blonde and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her before Henry started talking again.

"You hurt Em'ly?" he asked her in a concerned voice, as he leaned back slightly to look at her

"No baby, I'm okay" she told him with a smile

"But why you here?" he asked, obviously confused

"Just to be absolutely sure" she told him before kissing him on the nose and pulling him close once again

She held him for another moment before she pulled back to look at the four year old again.

"You know who is kinda hurt and would probably love a hug from you? Your daddy" she told him with a smile

"Yeah! Daddy!" he said happily as he struggled to get down from Emily's arms

She placed him on the ground and he turned to run out of the room, but was caught by the outstretched arms of his blonde mother

"Easy there speed racer. You wait outside for one minute with Uncle Dave, okay. I need to talk to Emily"

"But I wanna see daddy" he whined

"Henry we are going to see daddy in just a minute. I just need to talk to Emily real quick, okay"

"Okay" he sighed before stepping out of the room to stand next to Rossi

"Jen I-"

"Are you _insane_ Emily? Hotch told me _everything_" the blonde told her as she began walking towards the brunette

"JJ look I'm-"

JJ didn't give her time to explain before she crossed the last couple of feet in stride, grabbed the brunette's face, and kissed her hard. Emily responded to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her even closer.

Rossi and Henry were standing in the doorway watching the scene in front of them, before Henry threw his hands up over his eyes as he giggled. The older man looked down at the little boy and couldn't help but smile at him.

JJ eventually broke away as she rested her forehead against Emily's, "Don't EVER do that again"

The brunette didn't reply, instead she just held JJ tighter, before pushing her away gently, "Go. Take Henry to see Will. I'm alright"

JJ shook her head as she gripped Emily's shoulders, "I want to get married"

Emily smiled as she looked into blue eyes, "We are JJ. That's kind of what these rings that we wear on our fingers represent"

"No. I mean I want to get married now"

"What? What do you mean now?" the brunette questioned, her heartbeat increasing rapidly

"Dammit Emily, we've gone through so much in the past couple of years and then today…I don't want to wait any longer. I want to get married now"

"But Jayje, we are in a hospital. I don't really want to get married in a hospital. I know we tend to spend a lot of time in these places, but-"

JJ kissed her again to shut her up. When she pulled away and looked into brown eyes she couldn't help but smile widely.

"I didn't mean in the hospital, but I meant this weekend"

"But…where? We don't have…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence or thoughts before Rossi cleared his throat as he stepped inside the room, Henry holding his hand

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked as he looked at the two women

"What?" they said simultaneously as they both turned to face him

"I said how about tomorrow night we have a wedding?"

"But where?" Emily questioned

"Yeah it's kind of last minute" JJ stated

The older man smiled again before answering, "Well I would love for you two to get married at my house. I do have a fairly large backyard and my house can accommodate quite a few people"

"Your mansion Rossi. It's a mansion" Emily told him

"Fine, my mansion. What do you say? Wedding at the Rossi mansion tomorrow evening?" he asked them again

"That would be wonderful" JJ told him with a smile

Rossi then looked at Emily and they shared a knowing smile.

"Thank you Dave" the brunette told him, still smiling

"Anytime"

JJ turned to look at Emily again, "So will you marry me tomorrow night Agent Prentiss?"

"There's nobody and nowhere else I'd rather be Agent Jareau" she answered with a smile before leaning down and kissing the blonde chastely, before pushing her away gently

"But now you need to go take your son to see his father"

"Okay. But we will be back in a bit" JJ told her

Emily nodded as she watched JJ walk out of the room, taking Henry with her. She sighed as she moved to sit back down on the table.

Rossi walked over and leaned against the table she was sitting on. He looked at the brunette with concerned eyes.

"You okay kid?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him

She nodded faintly, "I'm fine"

"Well I would think you would be a little bit happier about marrying the woman you love tomorrow night"

"It's not that…it's just"

"What Emily? You can tell me"

Emily's dark eyes met Rossi's, "It's my fault that JJ doesn't have Henry. I just-"

"Emily stop" Rossi told her as he held up a hand, "It's not your fault JJ lost custody of Henry. The only one to blame is the man who's life you just saved by risking your own. That woman _and_ that little boy love you"

Emily nodded, still not fully believing that she wasn't at least partially to blame for the situation with Henry.

"And for the record kid" the older man said, gaining the brunette's attention again, "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again"

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, causing Emily to freeze momentarily at the show of affection from the older man. She knew he cared about her, and everyone on the team, but he rarely showed this kind of affection.

She regained her composure as she slowly nodded, "I'll try?"

Rossi shook his head but still smiled, "Well that's better than a flat out no"

Meanwhile JJ had finally found the room Will was waiting in. She walked in holding Henry's hand and when the little boy saw his dad he smiled and shouted,

"DADDY"

The four year old ran towards him before stopping in front of his father to take in his appearance. He noticed the sling holding his father's arm.

"You hurt your arm?" the boy questioned

Will nodded, "Yeah but it's okay, it doesn't hurt that bad"

"Can I hug you?"

"I'd love a hug" Will told his son as he slid off the table and bent down to the four year old's level

Henry smiled before throwing his arms around his father's neck. Will wrapped his free arm around his son, holding him for a moment before pulling away.

"Did you see Emily?" he asked the boy

Henry looked nervously at his father before turning and looking at his mother. JJ was about to respond when Will beat her to it.

"Henry it's okay if you have seen her" he told the blonde boy

The four year old turned back to look at his father with questioning eyes.

"You should be proud of Emily. She saved my life" he told his son

Henry's eyes lit up, "Weally?"

The southern mad forced a smile to his face, "Yeah really"

Henry turned around to look at his mother who had a shocked look on her face, "Em'ly saved daddy"

The blonde raised her eyebrows and smiled at the proud look on her son's face, "Yeah baby she did"

"Henry listen" Will said getting the boy to look at him again, "I'm sorry for keeping you away from your mom…and Emily. It was wrong"

The blonde four year old didn't fully understand what his father was saying, but he smiled and replied, "It's okay daddy"

JJ's heart broke at everything that was transpiring in front of her, including her son forgiving his father for things he didn't even fully understand. She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Will I'm glad you're alright"

The southern man nodded in her direction as he stood back up and leaned against the table.

"I wanted to ask if…if I could take Henry for awhile tomorrow evening"

Will gave her a questioning look and before she could say anymore Henry clapped his hands together and said happily,

"Mommy and Em'ly getting married"

The southern man looked down at his son who had a smile on his face before looking back up at his ex.

"Is this true?"

The blonde nodded, before saying, "It's not like it wasn't ever going to happen. We are engaged…it's just with everything that happened today I…I don't want to wait any longer"

Will nodded but remained silent.

"It would really mean a lot to me…and Emily…if Henry could be there with us"

The southern man was silent again for a moment before he finally spoke up, "Well in that case why don't you take him tonight"

JJ wasn't sure she heard him right, she looked at him, confused, "What?"

"I mean I just thought you might want to spend some extra time with him with everything that happened today and that you might want him around for all the preparations"

"Is this some kind of trick?" she asked

"No trick JJ. I swear. I just thought you might want him for the rest of the weekend"

"I do. Of course I do"

He nodded, "Then take him with you today and spend the weekend and celebrate with him"

The blonde nodded, "Thank you Will"

The southern man gave a slight nod before looking down at his son, "Hey buddy, you want to go spend the rest of the weekend with your mom? And be at their wedding tomorrow?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then. You go with your mom and I'll see ya later" he told the four year old

"Okay bye daddy" Henry said as Will bent down to give the boy another hug

"Bye Henry. I love you"

"Love you too daddy"

Will finally let go as he stood back up and watched as Henry ran back over to his mother. JJ smiled and reached down to take her son's hand before nodding at Will again.

"Thanks again. I'll bring him home after the wedding"

Will nodded as he watched the two blondes walk out of the room and back into the hallway.

The doctor had just released Emily and she was walking down the hall with Rossi. They had just made it back to the emergency waiting room when she heard voices that she recognized.

"MOM"

"MOMMY"

Emily looked up to see Declan and Ethan running towards her and she couldn't help but smile as she opened her arms to both of them. Ethan lept into her arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. She caught him with her right arm holding him tightly just before Declan collided into her chest, his arms wrapping around Ethan and her waist. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders as she held both boys against her, willing the tears not to fall. She kissed both boys on the head as she breathed in their scents.

"I was so scared mom. We saw on the news and-" Declan started

"Shhh" Emily told him, "It's okay. I'm okay. JJ's okay. Everyone's okay"

"We thought you might be hurt" Ethan said, his face still buried in the crook of her neck

"I'm okay baby" she reassured them "And I love you both so much"

"Love you too mommy"

"I love you too mom"

As she stood there holding them another moment she looked across the room and saw that Rossi was now standing with Morgan, Hotch, and Reid. The good doctor had gotten a worried call from the boys and had gone to pick them up and bring them to the hospital to see for themselves that their mothers were fine.

"Em'ly, D, E" Henry said as he and JJ came around the corner

Emily released the hold on Declan and let Ethan slide back to the ground when she heard Henry's voice. The two boys took off towards JJ in the same way they had towards her.

"JJ" they both shouted as they plowed into her, wrapping their arms tightly around her waist

She grunted slightly as they made contact at the same time with her body, but she wrapped her arms around them tightly as she bent slightly to press kisses to both of their heads several times.

Henry had made his way back to Emily and the brunette had scooped the little blonde boy up to hug him once again, placing a kiss on his nose and cheek.

"I love you JJ" Declan told her as he continued to hug her

"I love you too" Ethan added

"And I love both of you so much" she replied as she held them both a little tighter

Emily walked over to JJ and the boys, as she still held Henry, and stopped to stand in front of her family. Then she leaned forward as she captured JJ's lips in a kiss, trapping all three boys between the two women. She pulled away and smiled at the blonde.

"And I love you Jennifer Jareau"

"Ditto Emily Prentiss"

"Well I don't mean to break up a happy reunion moment but I heard rumors about a wedding happening tomorrow night" Hotch said as the team walked closer to the family

Declan and Ethan finally pulled away from JJ and turned to face Hotch with questioning looks.

"What wedding?" Declan asked

"Mommy and Em'ly getting mawwied" Henry said again, happily

Ethan and Declan looked from one mother to the other before Declan asked, "Really?"

The blonde and the brunette women smiled at one another before looking down at their preteen son and nodded.

"Yeah kid"

The blonde twelve year old smiled widely, "Awesome" he said happily

"Where's it gonna be?" Ethan asked as he looked up at Emily

"In my backyard" Rossi answered, "Which reminds me that I probably need to start making some phone calls, so if we are all done with the dramatics today, can we call it an evening?"

"Yes please" Emily replied tiredly

"Well on that note, let's all go write up our reports and then go home" Hotch stated

"Ummm" JJ said as she motioned towards the boys

"Bring them to the office, the debriefing shouldn't take too long" he told her

"You heard the boss. Let's load up" Morgan said as he turned to walk out of the hospital

As everyone began walking towards the exit Declan looked at Emily who was still holding Henry.

"Ummm what about Henry?" he asked turning to look at JJ

"He's going to stay with us for the rest of the weekend. Is that alright?" JJ asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Emily turned shocked eyes to JJ, who smiled and nodded at the brunette's unspoken question.

Declan and Ethan looked at each other before replying simultaneously with huge smiles on their faces, "Awesome!"

The team loaded up in their SUV's, along with the Prentiss and Jareau kids before heading back to the BAU.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I think there's only one more chapter to this story. We will see once I start writing it...but anyways, let me know what you think! It always boosts my confidence :)


End file.
